Complete
by dennyj
Summary: Daniel is separated from his team and finds something through the Stargate that he could never have imagined-another reason to survive until his team can find him.
1. Chapter 1

This was the first Stargate story I wrote. I'm doing a bit of editing as I go, but it is a finished novella-length story. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Shazzz for the original beta, and to Jmas, who first published it in her zine, Landscapes.

COMPLETE

By Denny J

He paused in his story and let his eyes drift over his surroundings. Shafts of sunlight poured between tree branches, illuminating fluffy seed pods and tiny insects that filled the air.

The faces in the circle around him wore smiles as they waited for him to continue his story. Other sounds drifted to him—people beginning the task of preparing the evening meal, animals moving about their pens, lowing softly. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on his face. He could also feel the warmth of the people around him like a comforting blanket. There was no sand here, but with his eyes closed, he could just as easily have been on Abydos.

The tug of a small hand on his shirt brought him out of his reverie, and he reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down into the face of the young child in his lap.

"Danyel, what happened next?"

He smiled and opened his mouth to continue his story, but was stopped by the feeling of another pair of eyes on him. He turned his head and saw Jack watching him from under a tall shade tree. Jack smiled and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Daniel smiled back and nodded his head as Jack turned and headed for the river, where Daniel knew there was a fishing pole waiting.

~oOo~

**3 Days Earlier**

The Stargate came to life on P2R-171, its blue cloud billowing out in front of it before settling into the rippling waves of the event horizon. The four travelers stepped through and immediately took in their surroundings. Teal'c stood at the top of the dais, both hands gripping his staff weapon. Jack and Sam both held their P90s at the ready as they scanned the nearby forest; Daniel hesitated momentarily while they threat assessed, before descending the steps to check the DHD. They were beginning to feel comfortable as a team again and Daniel's memories of his place with them had pretty much all returned.

"Well, campers, there's a sight you don't see everyday," Jack said sarcastically, waving a hand to encompass the landscape.

"What's that, sir?" asked Sam, knowing what was coming.

"Trees."

"What have you got against trees, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Nothing, they're just all the same. Why couldn't they be blue or pink for a change?"

"Pink, Jack?"

"Okay, not pink. How about red then?"

"Why do you wish the trees to be another color, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

"Well, you know what they say, 'variety is the spice of life'."

"To what spice do you refer, O'Neill?"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Just forget it! Let's get this show on the road."

"Which show are you referring …"

"T!" Jack interrupted. "Let's just move out."

Daniel glanced at Teal'c in time to see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. He grinned himself, and glanced at Sam, who was also trying to hide a smile.

"The UAV showed a small settlement about 2 clicks in that direction," she said pointing straight ahead.

"All right, I'll take point. Daniel, you're after me, then Carter, and Teal'c's got our six."

~o~

They headed away from the gate under bright sunshine following a small, mostly overgrown path through the trees. Carter and Daniel were discussing the findings of the UAV while Teal'c silently scanned their surroundings for any threats. _Just like old times_, Jack thought.

He felt good, even with the uneasiness of possibly meeting an alien culture for the first time. He felt good because his team was together again. They had only gotten Daniel back a couple of months earlier after his year with Oma and company. Even though they had been on several missions since his return, Jack still got a warm feeling whenever he saw Daniel standing with the rest of his team. That year had been hard—harder than he had let anyone know. He had pushed his feelings of emptiness and loss down deep, but they were never truly gone. The gift of having Daniel returned to them was one Jack would be forever grateful for, and he had made a vow to himself that he would never lose Daniel again. He glanced at his friend now, still chatting with Sam. She had been hurt by Daniel's departure, too, as had Teal'c, and was just as happy to have him back.

His contemplations came to an end as they emerged from the trees into a large clearing. Not far ahead was the village. There were a few people working in a large garden and several more standing next to what appeared to be a home. They stopped their activities when they noticed the strangers approaching.

"Heads up, everybody. Daniel, you're on."

Daniel moved forward with Jack at his elbow. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c all took a firm hold of their weapons, but didn't raise them. Several villagers moved forward also, with a dark-haired, middle-aged man taking the lead.

"Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson. We are peaceful travelers. We mean you no harm."

The villagers looked at each other and spoke a few words among themselves that Daniel couldn't quite hear. Then the man who appeared to be their spokesman stepped forward, speaking in his own language. "We do not understand your words, but I am Ransha," he said, pointing to himself. "This is the village of Patras. Who are you and where do you come from?"

Jack could see the glint of recognition in Daniel's eyes as he listened to the man.

"Daniel?"

"Jack—the language sounds very similar to Greek. There are a few differences, but I think I can translate."

"Why don't you do that, Daniel? Now would be nice."

"Oh, sorry. Just trying to figure out some of the changes. I really need to hear more, but I'll give it a try." He turned back to face the man called Ransha. " My name is Daniel Jackson. We are peaceful travelers from a place called Earth. We would like to be friends."

Ransha's face brightened into a smile. "Welcome, Daniel Jackson. We are happy to have visitors in Patras. Who are your companions?"

Daniel translated for the rest of SG-1 before introducing them to Ransha. Other introductions were made and they soon found themselves following the group into the village.

As they walked, Jack quietly asked, "Does anyone else think it's a little odd that they just took our word for it that we're friendly?"

"They do seem unusually accepting, O'Neill."

"Sir, maybe the Goa'uld haven't been here—at least not recently enough for them to fear strangers."

"Jack, not everyone is as suspicious as you."

"I'm not suspicious, just cautious. Anyway, don't they worry about someone attacking them?"

"Maybe they have a peaceful co-existence with other villages," Daniel suggested.

"Well, everyone stay on guard and keep your eyes open." Jack was privately glad that after everything Daniel had been through, he hadn't lost his ability to look for the good in people. He noticed Daniel taking in his surroundings with a slight wariness, though, which meant he knew better than to be unprepared for anything that might happen.

~oOo~

**Present time`**

Daniel had been searching for a place to belong, a_ family_, most of his life: after his parents died, after his grandfather refused him, after being alienated from his colleagues in the archaeological community, when he took the offer from Catherine, when he stayed behind on Abydos, and when he argued to be part of SG-1. In one way or another, that's what he had always been striving for—maybe even when he ascended, and possibly the reason he had descended. There were no family connections on the "higher planes." He didn't think he had even seen Shifu—the closest thing to family he would have there.

He looked down at the child in his lap. With her dark hair and dark eyes, he imagined this was how his and Shar'e's child would have looked. _Would have_. It was something he had wanted so much, and now his chance was gone. He would never have that unique experience of raising a child. He would never have that connection to the future. What would be left behind when he was gone? Translations, theories, cultural observations? Those were important, but not in the same way. He sighed. Maybe all that was important was the here and now. Thoughts of Jack, Sam, and Teal'c made him realize that he had his own unique kind of family. Family was not defined as being of the same blood.

Another tug on his sleeve ended his musings.

"Danyel, are you all right?"

"Sorry, Kaytah—just thinking. Now, where was I?"

He heard a few chuckles from the circle around him as he took up the thread of his story once again.

~oOo~

The sun crept further behind the trees and the shadows began to lengthen as Daniel finished his tale.

Kaytah jumped up and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for the story, Danyel."

"You're welcome, Kaytah."

Kaytah's mother approached and placed her hand on the child's head. "It will be time for dinner soon. Go find your brother and tell him to come and prepare."

"Yes, Mama," the girl replied as she bounced off to look for him.

Daniel rose and stretched, accepting the hugs and clasps on the shoulder from the others in the circle as they began to prepare for the community meal being held in honor of SG-1.

Daniel knew Jack would soon be returning, reluctantly, from his fishing trip, and Sam and Teal'c would be coming back from their survey of a possible mining location.

Suddenly, a shout shattered the calm of the village, and Daniel saw a young man running towards them.

"Run! We are being attacked!"

Before Daniel could take another step, he heard the undeniable, and all too familiar, sound of staff weapons firing. Panicked villagers began to run in all directions, screaming for family members, as the Jaffa became visible through the trees surrounding the village.

Daniel couldn't see an opening—they had effectively surrounded the village. He reached for his gun and realized he'd left it and his pack in Kaytah's family's house. He and his team had been so sure they were safe here; the Goa'uld were only mentioned in the villagers' most ancient stories of being brought to this place by the gods.

Daniel darted behind a hut as two Jaffa passed, dragging a villager between them. Other Jaffa were herding more people towards the entrance to the village and the path leading to the Stargate.

What could he do? He had no weapon; Jack, Sam and Teal'c were still not back—where were they? Surely not captured. _No!_ He refused to follow that line of thought, and instead focused on working his way to the edge of the village and the tree line, trying to stay out of the line of sight of the Jaffa. He couldn't quite make out the emblem on their foreheads, so he couldn't tell which system lord they served. Maybe he could at least follow them to the gate and get the address of the planet they were going to. They w_ould_ rescue these people—they couldn't abandon them to whatever fate the Goa'uld planned for them.

As he made his way through the trees following the shouts of the Jaffa and the screams and crying of the villagers, another sound caught his attention—a moaning from the clearing in front of him. It was Jaynat, Kaytah's older brother, lying at the edge of the Stargate path. Daniel jumped through the bushes and knelt at Jaynat's side. He could see the young man was bleeding from a staff wound in his side.

"We have to get off this path, Jaynat. I'm going to have to move you, and it's going to hurt. Try not to make any noise or the Jaffa will find us."

"I understand, Danyel."

He lifted Jaynat up and slung the boy's arm around his neck. There was a soft grunt, but the young man made no other sound as Daniel pulled him off the path and into the relative safety of the bushes.

"We'll stay here until they've gone. Just hang on."

"Thank you, Danyel."

Daniel turned his attention back to the path just in time to see Kaytah dash into view, trip, and go sprawling. Before her name could leave his lips, two Jaffa stormed into the clearing, looming over her.

"She is too young to be of use and we do not have time to fool with this," said the first Jaffa. He pointed from the other Jaffa to the girl and said, "Shoot her and let us be gone."

The second Jaffa hesitated and looked at the first Jaffa.

"My lord?"

"We are doing her a favor—there is no one left for her here. Do it!"

As the second Jaffa turned back to the girl and lifted his staff weapon, Daniel leapt forward without thinking, the words coming automatically from his mouth in Goa'uld. "No! Don't hurt her!"

Both staff weapons came to bear on him as he gathered Kaytah in his arms.

"This one _will_ do however. Take him and shoot the girl."

"No! She….she's my daughter, let me take her. Please!" He tried to think of anything that might spare her life as the girl shivered in his arms.

"Very well, but if she falls behind we will shoot her. Now, we must go—move!"

The second Jaffa grabbed Daniel's arm, pulled a pair of shackles from his belt, and snapped them on first one wrist and then the other. There was a short chain connecting the two and another short chain attached between them with the other end held by the Jaffa. Daniel looked up as the last shackle snapped into place and saw that the Jaffa was looking at him with—curiosity? It was not what he expected. He had expected disdain and revulsion, which were provided by the first Jaffa as he renewed his command, "Move!"

Daniel quickly bent and told Kaytah, "Climb on my back and put your arms around my neck."

She quickly obeyed just as the Jaffa tugged on the chain, pulling them forward.

Daniel stumbled along the path with Kaytah hanging fiercely onto his neck. His mind began to process what was about to happen. He had finally gotten a good look at the Jaffa's tattoo. It was a circle, representing the full moon, with the outline of a crescent moon inside of it. He now knew which Goa'uld these Jaffa served—Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge and scribes. He didn't think that would make any difference in their situation—they would still be slaves.

'_God, Jack's going to kill me! Jack! Come on, Jack, now would be a good time for a rescue.'_

It hit him how absurd that statement sounded. They might not even know he was missing yet and here he was hoping for rescue. There had been no sign of Jack, Sam, or Teal'c. Hopefully, they hadn't been captured, too. His thoughts abruptly focused on his own situation again as they entered the clearing where the Stargate stood.

Most of the villagers now stood in the same state as Daniel. Many were crying and hanging on to one another or looking desperately for other family members. The only positive thing was that he didn't see any sign of the rest of his team. Hopefully, that meant they were safe. He counted only about a dozen Jaffa. _That must be why they're in such a hurry, _he thought._ They were a relatively small group and probably had no idea what they would be facing from the native population when they came through the Stargate. They must be desperate for slaves if they're willing to take that kind of risk. _

Kaytah tightened her hold on Daniel and finally spoke, "What is going on, Danyel? Where's Mama?"

He could hear the hitch in her voice as she spoke and knew she was terrified.

"It's okay, Kaytah. I'm here. Don't be frightened, but I think we are going through the Stargate."

Her arms tightened even more and she began to sob.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll be with you and we'll find your mama."

Daniel began searching the crowd for Kaytah's mother. He was torn between wanting to find her and not wanting to find her. If she wasn't here, then she could be safe at the village and Daniel was taking her daughter away from her. Or she could be dead, and they might never know. If she was here, then she was about to be ripped from the life she knew and thrust into a totally different one on a totally different world. In which case she would at least be with her daughter, if only Daniel could find her.

Before he could finish scanning the crowd, the Jaffa leading him yanked on his chain, pulling him forward. Two other Jaffa were holding a bigger chain and were fastening each person's individual chain to it.

His chest fluttered briefly with panic and he fleetingly considered trying to escape. Chained, and with Kaytah holding on to him, he knew it would be futile. As his chain snapped closed onto the larger one, his thoughts again turned to Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. Any chance of rescue rested with them. He just hoped they would get here in time to see the coordinates for wherever they were being taken.

The sun was beginning to set as the Stargate flared to life. As the train of captives was pulled forward into the shimmering pool, Daniel took one last look around, hoping his team was nearby. He had faith in them—he knew they wouldn't give up until they found him. That's what family did.

Then he was pulled into the wormhole, followed by the last of the captives and the Jaffa. The gate shut down, leaving the clearing in twilight and silence.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Complete

Chapter 2

Jack leaned back against the tree and tilted his head upwards catching the warming rays of the sun. It was getting late and he knew it was time to head back to the village and the banquet being prepared for SG-1. He thought about Daniel sitting in the circle of villagers with the young girl on his lap, all enthralled with the story he was telling them. It was a sight that he once thought he would never see again. There were a lot of things he thought he would never see again: Daniel totally fascinated by ancient writing on some equally ancient building; Daniel and Carter lost in their own world, bouncing ideas off of each other like a couple of tennis players; or Daniel giving his "peaceful explorers" speech without any regard to the weapons aimed in his direction. He smiled, realizing they would get that chance now—they already had. Things were right in Jack O'Neill's world again.

He shifted against the tree and his thoughts shifted with him. But were things right for Daniel again? He seemed happy to be back. Jack knew how disenchanted he had become with Oma's little club. And there was still the question of whether Daniel had been kicked out or had "requested" to leave. At first he had leaned towards the "kicked out" theory, remembering Daniel's words in Baal's prison. There was just too much knowledge to be had as an ascended being for Daniel to pass it up. But then he remembered Daniel becoming fed up with the no interference rule and crossing the line to face Anubis. He could have been kicked out for that, but Jack was beginning to think Daniel had chosen to return. Was he content to be back at the SGC, back with his friends, his family? The image of the girl in Daniel's lap flashed through his mind. She looked like a miniature Sha're. Is that what Daniel was thinking, too? It was one of the things his friend had been denied. How sad that was, Jack thought. What a wonderful father Daniel would have been.

He was snapped back to the present by Marnos calling his name.

~o~

The two men walked together along the path leading back to the village. Marnos had their string of fish slung over one shoulder. It always amazed Jack how closely some alien creatures resembled their Earth counterparts. His stomach rumbled in anticipation of the coming meal. Other than that, the only sound was their footsteps crunching along the path. _The only sound? _He remembered the cacophony of bird calls and songs they had heard on their way to the river. Those were conspicuously absent now and the hairs on his neck began to prickle. Jack had an uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. And why, why, why did his little voice tell him it had something to do with Daniel?

He clicked his radio. "Carter, Daniel, Teal'c?"

~oOo~

Sam shifted her pack as she prepared to descend the gravel-strewn gully. It was slightly heavier than when she had started out that morning, due to samples of some interesting looking minerals the locals had taken them to see.

Teal'c was already making his way down the side of the gully, and behind her Tellus and Icos, their village guides, chatted animatedly in their native tongue. The air was filled with the fragrance of something that reminded Sam of lilacs. There was a light breeze and the temperature seemed just about perfect as the sun began to make its descent towards the horizon. _Perfect—that's a pretty apt description of this entire mission_, she mused. It was great to be on a mission to a peaceful planet with friendly inhabitants and no sign of the Goa'uld. And the four of them were together again, which was perfect in itself.

Sam thought back to the previous night and the sight of Daniel sitting in a circle of villagers exchanging stories. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe he was back with them in the flesh. She had missed him so much—their easy camaraderie, sharing ideas over a cup of coffee, working together late into the night in one of their labs. He had offered to accompany her and Teal'c today, but Sam said no, they would get by just fine. She wanted to let him continue his storytelling. He knew it, and accepted the gift she was offering.

They had crossed the gully and come up the other side, now standing on a ridge that looked across a small valley to another ridge which Sam knew overlooked the village. She was anxious to get back and spend the evening with her team. She knew Teal'c was thinking the same thing when he turned to her and said, "The village is just over the next rise, Major Carter. I believe we will arrive in sufficient time to join the others for the banquet."

"I'm really looking forward to it, Teal'c."

"As am I." He turned his gaze from her back to the distant ridge, and she could see him stiffen immediately.

"What is it, Teal'c?"

"There is smoke coming from the direction of the village."

"Could it be from the cooking fire?" she asked, squinting to try and see it.

"I do not believe so. It appears to be coming from several locations."

"I'd better contact the colonel and Daniel and see what's going on."

Before she could hit the button, her radio crackled and O'Neill's voice came through.

"_Carter, Daniel, Teal'c?"_

"Here, sir. I was just about to contact you. We're still a couple of clicks from the village, but Teal'c sees smoke coming from that direction. Are you at the village, sir?"

"_No, Carter, but I will be in a few minutes. Things are too quiet here—I think something's up. Daniel, report!"_

Silence.

"_Dammit, he's probably left his radio somewhere."_

"I'm sure that's it, sir." She could hear the worry underlying his sharp words.

"_I'll contact you as soon as I get there,"_ he said and she could tell he was running as he was speaking. With a nod to Teal'c, she also quickened her pace as she headed down into the valley.

"We're on our way, sir."

~oOo~

Jack didn't acknowledge Carter's final transmission as he flew over the path towards the village, ignoring the branches that occasionally snagged his jacket and tried to hold him back. He could hear Marnos struggling to keep up with him, but the older man was tiring, and Jack couldn't afford to wait for him. He knew Carter and Teal'c would be double-timing it to get back to the village, too.

As the trees began to thin, he could see the smoke Carter had told him about.

"Daniel, report!"

Still no response.

Anger and fear fought for control, but he forced himself to calm and focus on the situation. Surely Daniel would have contacted him if there was a problem. _Right_, he told himself. This was Daniel he was talking about. The man would forget everything else, including his own self-preservation, if someone were in trouble.

As he got close to the village outskirts, he slowed his pace and began to survey the area. A sound to his right pulled him up short, squatting low and bringing his gun into position. He moved closer to the rustling sound, finger on the trigger. He pushed his way quickly through the bushes and came face to face with one of the women of the village. She was crouched with her arms around a child of about ten, her eyes wide with fear. He quickly lowered his gun and, recognizing him, she began to sob.

"Shh, it's okay," he said. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Her words came rushing out and Jack didn't have a clue what she was saying. Where was Daniel when you needed him? Where, indeed? That was the $64,000 question.

"Have you seen Daniel?" He saw recognition in her eyes at the name, but she shook her head "no".

_Crap_. Jack needed to get into the village and determine what had happened and where his missing archaeologist was. He motioned with his hands for her to stay put and she nodded in understanding. He again lifted his gun and began pushing his way through the brush as quietly as possible.

He slipped into the village and pressed himself against the wall of the first building he came to. He saw a few people staggering through the streets, some moaning or crying and some simply in a daze. Smoke was coming from several houses that had caught fire. The thing that caught his eye, though, was the unmistakable scorch marks of a staff weapon.

_Damn, damn, damn! This __cannot__ be happening!_

"Carter, Teal'c—what's your position?"

"_Should be there in 5, sir."_ She sounded slightly breathless and he knew they were pushing themselves to get to the village.

"Heads up. Looks like the Jaffa have been here. No sign of them, or Daniel, at the moment."

"_Understood, sir. I'll contact you when we get there."_

He darted to the next building, still closely hugging the wall. He peered around the corner but still the only thing in sight was a couple of people wandering between the houses, calling out the names of their loved ones. There was still no sign of Daniel.

At that moment his radio crackled.

"_Sir, we've just entered the south edge of the village."_

"Good. Meet me at that town hall building in the center of town. I haven't seen any Jaffa, but be careful—we don't know for sure that they're all gone. And Carter, keep an eye out for Daniel."

"_Yes, sir."_

He made his was to the center of the village scanning the area as he went. He hadn't seen any dead bodies on his trip through the small settlement. Actually, he hadn't seen many live bodies, either. Where was everyone? Probably still hiding. Hopefully hiding. But the absence of the villagers and disappearance of the Jaffa equaled—well, something Jack didn't want to think about. And adding to the growing knot in his stomach was the fact that they still hadn't had any contact from Daniel.

Her grabbed his radio and tried again. "Daniel, report!"

Still nothing. This was getting old fast. He jumped as the radio came to life, but instead of Daniel, it was Carter.

"_We're approaching the village center, sir. No sign of any Jaffa, or Daniel, either, sir."_

"Understood." He sighed and leaned his back against the building. _God, Daniel, where are you?_ Maybe he was hiding with the missing villagers. He wanted to hang on to that hope, but it was fading with each passing minute that Daniel remained unaccounted for.

Just then, Sam and Teal'c entered the town center, accompanied by Ransha.

A few other villagers began to gather near the settlement's main building. It was a pretty simple structure adjacent to the outdoor fire pit where a few short hours ago Daniel had been telling stories. There were a few embers still burning faintly, just like the hope Jack was still holding on to.

Ransha and a few other villagers hugged and spoke in low tones as they consoled each other. Jack needed to find out the details of what had happened—but how was he going to communicate? He didn't know how long it had been since the village was attacked, but they needed to get to the gate in case the Jaffa and their prisoners were still there. And he knew it was a good bet that's what had happened to the missing villagers, and possibly his archaeologist. There was a chance the Jaffa had come in ships, but he felt he would have heard or seen them, and the villagers had not made any signs that they had been attacked from the air.

"Carter, you stay here and check out the rest of the village. There's a woman and child hiding just outside the west entrance. Get Ransha to help you. Try to find out what the hell happened. Teal'c and I will head back to the gate. Check in every thirty, or if you find anything."

"Yes, sir. Be careful."

Jack and Teal'c took off at a run towards the path leading to the Stargate, the shadows lengthening quickly as the sun began to set.

Entering a small clearing, Teal'c held up his hand, bringing them to a halt. He bent down and examined the path closely.

"A group of perhaps a dozen Jaffa passed through here. There appear to be many villagers with them."

"Then let's get a move on, T."

"I also believe Daniel Jackson came this way. "

"What?"

"These appear to be his boot prints. They leave in the direction of the Stargate."

_Double crap_. Daniel could have been following the Jaffa, he thought hopefully, trying to ignore the little voice in his head telling him how low the chances of that were.

Before they could take a step back on to the path, they heard a voice faintly calling out from the bushes. Bringing their weapons up at the same time, they moved towards the deep green foliage.

O'Neill hesitated, then peered over the top of the bushes into a familiar face.

"It's Jaynat," he said, lowering his gun and moving through the brush to the young teen's side, followed closely by Teal'c.

"He has been shot with a staff weapon, O'Neill."

"I see it, T."

Jaynat grabbed Jack's sleeve and said, "Danyel."

"What about Daniel?"

Jaynat wrapped his fingers around one of Jack's wrists, then wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the other wrist and pulled them together. The knot in his stomach tightened again as his worst fears were confirmed—Daniel was a prisoner.

Jaynat spoke a few more words he didn't understand, except for one—Kaytah. She must have been taken with Daniel.

He keyed his mike. "Carter."

"_Here, sir."_

"Jaynat's injured. He's just off the path to the gate about half a mile from the village. Send someone for him. Daniel and Kaytah were taken—Teal'c and I are going after them."

"_Roger that, sir. It looks like there are a lot of missing villagers, too."_

He motioned for Jaynat to stay put and said, "Carter." Jaynat nodded his understanding.

Jack and Teal'c sprinted down the path. The trees soon began to thin and Jack could see a blue glow coming through them. As they burst into the open, still some yards from the gate, the wormhole shut down.

"The address!" he shouted as they ran for the DHD. But it went blank seconds after the gate closed.

"No!" He slammed his fist down on it.

A few silent moments passed before Teal'c spoke.

"O'Neill, should we not contact the SGC and inform General Hammond of the situation?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Yeah, T. Dial it up."

As darkness enveloped the gate, and his soul, the words of his earlier thoughts came back to taunt him. _Just like old times._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

This was written a few years ago, before the season where it was revealed that the DHD held the last 50 addresses in a buffer. I hope you'll overlook that and enjoy the way I wrote it anyway!

Complete

Chapter 3

The SGC sent through teams to help the villagers and someone who could speak Greek to translate. At last count, fifty-five villagers were missing, several were injured, and two were dead. According to Jaynat, he and several other youth had tried to fight back with their hunting bows, but were no match for the Jaffa. SG-1 questioned the remaining villagers to find out if anyone had seen the Jaffas' tattoo, but the people had been too busy running for their lives to take notice of it.

Three-fourths of SG-1 now stood at the gate ready to leave. Ransha, Jaynat, and some of the other villagers were there to see them off.

"Thank you for your help, O'Neill," Ransha said through the translator as he clasped Jack's hand.

"We'll do what we can to find your missing people," Jack said, wondering how the hell they were going to do that with no gate address and no clue which snake they were dealing with.

"And Danyel," Ransha said, looking at Jack with understanding in his eyes.

Jack stood in front of the DHD and took one last look around before punching in Earth's address. The members of SG-1 walked up the steps and passed through the event horizon, returning to Earth to figure out where to start looking for the needle in the haystack.

~oOo~

The chill of the wormhole evaporated the second Daniel stepped through the gate and felt the suffocating heat of the planet.

He staggered slightly, trying to adjust to Kaytah's weight on his back. Her arms squeezed his neck in a vise-like grip while she tried to bury her head in his shoulder.

"It's okay, Kaytah. It's over—we're here."

Her arms relaxed slightly and she cautiously lifted her head.

"Where are we, Danyel?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied as he surveyed the landscape around him.

The circumstances of his situation were temporarily forgotten as he gaped at the sight before him. It was a desert. There was sand as far as he could see, with only the occasional scrubby plant to break up the monotony. The path from the gate was now a road paved with stones leading to a large city. Its walls and towers were the color of the sand, broken only by an occasional window or bright standard flying in the breeze. Beyond it, in the distance, he could see green fields and trees bordering a river—_just like the Nile_, he thought. He felt as though he'd been transported to ancient Egypt.

A tug on his chain brought his focus back to his predicament. The captives were pulled forward down the steps of the gate platform. He tried to search through the sea of frightened faces for Kaytah's mother, but he was hindered by the short length of his chain.

"Danyel, my arms are tired."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes, I think so."

Daniel bent down and Kaytah released her arms and her legs that had been around his waist, and slid to the ground.

"Hang on to my shirt, Kaytah. I don't want us to get separated."

She did as she was told, grasping tightly to the hem of his shirt, and they continued walking.

Daniel didn't recognize the two young men on either side of him. He could see that the Jaffa had chosen the younger and stronger men and women of the village—those they knew they could get the most work out of. There were several unchained young women holding small children. He supposed it was because they weren't as likely to try and escape and risk something happening to their children. He wondered how many had been captured—it looked like a lot to him. He could only imagine what kind of effect losing this many people would have on the village.

As they approached the city, the road became lined with statues. On one side were tall, ibis-headed figures, and on the other side, baboons. He knew these were both representations of the Egyptian god, Thoth. They reminded him of the avenue of the sphinxes that lined the road at the temple of Karnak.

They soon arrived at the city gates. Daniel looked up at the high, thick walls covered in hieroglyphic carvings leading off to either side, surrounding the city. They looked in disrepair—there were pieces lying crumbled in various places at the base of the wall. Their security seemed pretty lax, too—he noted only two Jaffa standing guard at the top of the wall. He wondered where the rest were.

The group passed through the gates into the city and found themselves in a huge plaza. In the center was a large square containing gardens and small statues. The gardens must have once been quite beautiful, but were now overgrown and withering. In the very center stood a towering obelisk covered in hieroglyphics. As the captives were pulled past it, Daniel began to translate some of the words.

_That can't be right._ He expected accolades to Thoth, but what he was reading was a description of the greatness of Apophis followed by a list of his accomplishments. _What is that doing here?_ As they continued to be pulled to the left past the square, he took in the grandeur of the palace behind it. It was huge, extending back into the city farther than he could see, and typically Goa'uld. The front consisted of a row of giant lotus-topped columns with elaborate carvings highlighted with gold. His view of it became obscured as they passed behind another building.

They continued to make their way through the city, passing from areas of large buildings to areas of more modest buildings. Finally, they were brought to a halt in front of a large circular pen that was open between the waist-high walls and the high roof. Here the captives were released from the large chain and separated into two groups: men and women. After Daniel was released, he began to cross the open space to the men's group, Kaytah still hanging on to his shirt.

Suddenly, they heard someone shout, "Kaytah!" He turned to see the girl's mother standing with the group of women. Kaytah shouted, "Mama!" and, releasing Daniel's shirt, ran across the pen and into her mother's arms. The Jaffa seemed only slightly annoyed and indicated he should stay put. Kaytah's mother looked across at Daniel, tears in her eyes, and mouthed a thank you to him. He nodded in response as he was shoved by a Jaffa towards the group of men. He was glad they had found her mother because he had begun to worry about what would have happened to Kaytah if they hadn't.

After everyone was separated, several Jaffa began to herd the women out of the pen and towards a nearby building. Several men in his group shouted to their loved ones being taken away and were silenced by sharp commands from the Jaffa. It needed no translation.

The Jaffa began to push the men into a single long line. Once they were lined up, the two Jaffa who had captured Daniel and Kaytah began walking down the line, stopping in front of each prisoner. One by one, each of the men were examined and sent to stand in one of four groups. As they got closer, Daniel could hear their conversation. He discovered that they were being separated by where they would be sent to work: the fields, the livestock pens, the armory, or construction. The two Jaffa stopped in front of Daniel and he risked looking up at them. The head Jaffa still looked at him with disgust. Daniel's anger flared as he stared at this man who would have taken Kaytah's life without a second thought.

The first Jaffa, however, was still looking at him with the same curiosity he had shown earlier. "This one has a most unusual eye color, my lord."

The head Jaffa grabbed Daniel's chin and looked at him menacingly. "Yes, he does. But it is of no importance. All that matters is that he is strong and healthy."

Daniel wanted to say 'It isn't all that matters, you bastard,' but held his tongue and jerked his head free of the Jaffa's grasp.

"He has spirit, too. But we can break that," the Jaffa sneered.

_Just try_ Daniel thought, and lifted his chin defiantly, eyes blazing.

"Send him to work with the building crew." The Jaffa passed on to the next man, and Daniel let out a small sigh. Actually, he really _didn't_ want him to try, but he wasn't about to let them see his fear. He would do what was needed to survive until his team could get here. He just hoped that time wasn't too far away.

The Jaffa finished their inspections and the groups were led away to a large building. Once inside, the groups were separated and led to different sections of the building. Daniel's group was led into a large, dingy, rectangular room lined with low cots. There were only a few small windows, all high up near the ceiling, lending only a small amount of light to the room, but at least allowing the air to circulate. The Jaffa motioned for each man to stand in front of a cot. Two young boys hurried into the room, their arms full of white cloth. They stopped at each cot and deposited one of the cloths. As soon as they left the room, two Jaffa stepped forward and began to unlock each captive's manacles. Daniel was aware of the other Jaffa raising their zats in case anyone tried to escape. He rubbed his chafed and bruised wrists, but the feeling of relief was short-lived as the Jaffa now began placing a new metal band around each person's right wrist. He noticed it had a raised section on it that could still allow a chain to be run through it.

The head Jaffa took one last look at the captives—_slaves_, Daniel corrected himself—barked an order to his men, and left the building. The curious Jaffa, who Daniel ascertained was named Val'nor, gave instructions for the slaves to change into the cloths laid out on their cots. The villagers looked confused and Daniel said, "They want us to change into these cloths." Val'nor looked at Daniel again, but allowed him to translate without interference. Each man turned to his cot and picked up the cloth laid out for him. Daniel could see it was a coarse linen kilt like those worn by the ancient Egyptians. Seeing they would be allowed no privacy, Daniel began to remove his SGC clothing. _Probably for the best_, he thought. Working in the heavy BDUs and boots would be much too hot for the climate. He put on the kilt, taking care to show the others how to wear it.

When they had all changed, orders were given to move outside again. Once back in the blazing sun, Daniel realized they still had a few hours of daylight left on this world. _Guess they're going to get their money's worth out of us._ Just outside the door was a pile of sandals, and they were urged to put on a pair; at least their feet would have some protection. Next they were then shown to a trough of watery looking mud. _Natural sunscreen_, he mused. He explained to the others how to apply it to their shoulders, chest, and back, and the men helped each other make sure they were sufficiently covered.

Another sharp order to move and they were soon on their way to the day's worksite. He had studied the culture of ancient Egypt for most of his life, but he never expected to be living it. _I can do this_, he thought. _It's just until SG-1 finds us._ _And I'd better be ready when they do._ With a critical eye, he began to assess his surroundings.

~oOo~

SG-1 minus one arrived back through the gate, endured their medical exams, showered, and were now sitting around the briefing room table. A wave of déjà vu hit General Hammond as he entered the room and took in the somber faces of his premiere team. It was only a year and a half earlier that these people had sat at this table mourning the loss of the very same teammate. Could they endure this again? He hoped the outcome would also be the same—that of the eventual return of said teammate. He also hoped it wouldn't take a year to get him back this time.

He took his seat at the table and addressed his 2IC. "Colonel, what happened?"

O'Neill studied his folded hands a moment longer, then said, "We lost Daniel, sir."

"I am aware of that, Colonel," the general replied patiently, "but I would like to have a few more details."

"Yes, sir." O'Neill took a deep breath and began to relate the events on P2R-171.

~o~

"And that's about it, sir," he concluded.

"You're sure no one saw the gate address or the Jaffa's symbol?"

"We questioned everyone, sir," Carter replied.

"Teal'c, do you have any idea which Goa'uld might be actively seeking slaves in this area?"

"I do not, General Hammond. According to the natives, no Goa'uld has visited their planet since transplanting the people many years ago."

George sighed, glancing at each of the faces at the table. _Time to get their minds off their grief and on to finding a solution._

"Ideas, people?"

O'Neill spoke up. "We need to contact Thor, sir. And—I can't believe I'm saying this—the Tok'ra."

"I agree, Colonel."

"General Hammond, I request permission to contact Master Bra'tac. Perhaps someone among the free Jaffa will have information that will help us."

"Permission granted, Teal'c."

Major Carter hadn't spoken yet, and he looked at her with thoughtfulness. "Do you have any suggestions, Major?"

"Well, sir," she began, looking rather hesitant, "I do have one idea—but it would be a long shot." She bit her lip. "I'm really not sure…."

"It's okay, Major," he interrupted before she could express her doubts, "Just tell us your idea."

"Yes, sir." She glanced at each of her teammates, worried that she might be giving them false hope, before returning her attention to the general. "At one point we were doing research on DHD crystals. This was after Teal'c was stuck in transit. One of the things being studied was how the symbols were recorded and transmitted to the gate. It might be possible that the coordinates are stored in the crystals and could be retrieved."

O'Neill sat forward with renewed interest. "You mean like a memory redial?"

"Something like that, sir. I think it would at least be worth studying."

"Major, I have every confidence in your abilities. Proceed with your research and keep me posted," George said, knowing that his people wouldn't give up until they had a solution.

"Yes, sir."

"Colonel, Teal'c—let me know if you have any luck with your contacts."

"Yes, sir."

"I will, General Hammond."

"Dismissed, everyone."

~o~

As General Hammond left the room, the members of SG-1 rose from their seats, preparing to follow suit.

"Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How much of a long shot are we talkin' about?"

"I don't know, sir. I'm not sure if the crystals even retain the address, or if they do, for how long," she said, stress creeping into her voice.

He placed his hand on her arm. "It's okay, Carter. Do what you can."

"I will, sir. It's just, we don't know what's happening to Daniel, and . . ."

His hand squeezed her arm lightly. "He'll be fine, Carter. Daniel's tough. He'll hang on till we get there."

"Indeed," intoned Teal'c.

She smiled slightly at the support her team was giving her. She could do this. They _would_ get him back. There was no other option.

Their paths diverged as they left the briefing room, each going to do their part to get their teammate back.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Complete

Chapter 4

**Two weeks later**

The sun was high overhead when Daniel and the rest of his work crew sat down and leaned against the wall they had been working on. He closed his eyes and savored the short respite for his sore and aching muscles. He was nudged by Cimon sitting next to him, and looked up to see two women bringing their lunch. He took the bread and dried fruit that was offered and began to eat. A young boy followed the women with a bucket and ladle, offering them water. He was surprised they were being treated as well as they were—he hadn't expected to get a mid-day meal. Something had made them desperate for a work force, and they weren't taking any chances on losing it. However, two weeks of nothing but hard work and a diet of bread, dried fruit, an occasional piece of meat, and water had him losing weight and building muscle. He inwardly chuckled at the thought that some people would pay money for that combination. Some spa this was—a Goa'uld spa. They even got the mud treatments. Jack would appreciate the humor in that.

Thoughts of Jack sobered his mood. Where were his friends now? Back at the SGC? Out scouring the galaxy for him? _They must be having trouble finding me or they would have been here by now._ He had no doubt they'd find him; he'd just have to be patient. In the meantime, he'd been doing his homework. For the past two weeks they had been working on repairing weak spots in the outer wall. After the first week they had figured out how to weaken the mortar mixture they were using, leaving several spots that could be easily broken through if and when it became necessary. He had also taken note of the small number of Jaffa visible in the city. For some reason they were short-handed. The work crews were only supervised by two, and occasionally three, Jaffa at a time. Daniel knew that, given the right circumstances, they would be able to overpower their captors. He and the other men had discussed this at night in their sleeping room, and had tried to pass the information along to other crews when possible. Cimon was a natural leader and had been instrumental in spreading the word to the others.

Usually Val'nor supervised his group, which was fine with Daniel. He didn't allow anyone to slack off, but he wasn't unreasonably harsh, either. And, he allowed Daniel to translate for the group. This wasn't the case the few times Mal'rac—the head Jaffa's name, Daniel had learned—was in charge. The man took pleasure in tormenting the workers, and, when Daniel had tried to translate, he was rewarded with a blow to the head from the end of a staff weapon. He disliked all of the workers, but Daniel in particular. The feeling was mutual.

His brief rest came to an end as the Jaffa ordered them back to work. He and Cimon joined the others and returned to their work repairing a wall. A short time later another small group of slaves approached their area, led by Mal'rac. Daniel hadn't seen these men before and wondered if they were new to the planet. He watched as they were led to a nearby area of broken stones. Mal'rac instructed them to start sorting the broken pieces into piles according to the type of stone. One man spoke up and Daniel recognized the language as Hindi. The man was saying that he didn't understand, but Mal'rac continued to give his orders with increasing anger. Daniel straightened from his work position and took a step forward.

"He doesn't understand you," he said in Goa'uld.

Val'nor quickly stepped forward and leveled his staff weapon to block Daniel's path.

"Do not speak."

Daniel looked at him imploringly and then back to the scene playing out in front of him. Mal'rac was pointing to the broken stones and insisting the men start sorting them. The slave finally shouted, "I don't understand!" which sent Mal'rac's fury over the edge. He pulled a whip from his belt and let it unroll. He pulled his arm back and, in a quick motion, snapped it in the air. The man cowered and covered his head with his arms.

Daniel took another step forward, but Val'nor's staff weapon stopped him.

"Do not interfere—go back to work."

Daniel's own anger began to rise. The man was going to be whipped simply because he didn't understand? The lash came down across the man's shoulders, leaving a long, red stripe and he cried out in pain. Daniel clenched and unclenched his fists, his fury at the callousness of men like Mal'rac overwhelming him.

As Mal'rac lifted his hand for another blow, Daniel surged forward, grabbing the staff weapon and pushing it back at Val'nor, causing the Jaffa to stumble. As he went down, Daniel rushed the short distance to Mal'rac's side and grabbed the arm poised to strike.

"Stop—he doesn't understand you!"

The shock on the Jaffa's face was quickly replaced by anger.

"How dare you interfere! Seize him!"

Two Jaffa stepped forward and grabbed Daniel by the arms. He was aware of zats being primed, but spoke anyway.

"Listen to me! I can translate for . . ." He was cut off by a backhand across his face that sent him staggering, even in the Jaffas' grip.

"Silence!"

It was easy to comply since his jaw was too sore to move. He looked blurrily back at Mal'rac, seeing the hate in his eyes.

"This slave would interfere with the punishment of another," he spat, turning to address all those present. "Therefore, he shall not only be punished for interfering, he shall also take the punishment of the other slave."

_God, what have I done? These people won't listen to reason!_ But he knew he could not have stood by and watched the man beaten without trying to help.

"Jaffa, kree!"

The two Jaffa tightened their grip on his arms and pulled him past the new slaves to the center of the small plaza they were working in. He could have dug his heels in and resisted, but he knew it would be a waste of time and energy. Surviving until his team arrived was paramount. He hoped he hadn't just shortened his chances.

The center of the plaza contained two tall, ornate posts with a chain hanging from each one. One Jaffa pulled a metal cuff from his belt and fastened it to Daniel's left wrist, then shoved him until he was standing between the poles. _As Jack would say, crap!_ His arm was then pulled above his head and the chain was fastened to it. The same was done to his right wrist so that he was now standing with both arms raised and outstretched.

Time slowed down. It was absolutely still in the plaza except for a slight breeze ruffling his hair and stirring the dust. Daniel found himself holding his breath in anticipation. He let it out slowly and tried to relax his tense muscles. The silence was broken by Mal'rac.

"This slave will take five lashes for his own punishment and five more for the other slave's punishment."

_Ten?_ Daniel didn't know if he could survive that. And he knew Mal'rac wouldn't hold anything back. He tried to brace himself for what was to come. Facing the opposite side of the plaza, he couldn't see Cimon or the other workers, so he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. He drew strength thinking of them out there working on a way to find him. All he had to do was hang in there—how ironic was that? His team would get him through this.

And then the first blow landed and all coherent thought left him.

~oOo~

Colonel Jack O'Neill was not a happy camper. He barely noticed the wide berth the base personnel were giving him as he stormed through the halls of the SGC.

_Two weeks!_ It had been two weeks since the fiasco on P2R-171 and they were no closer to finding Daniel than they had been on day one. All messages requesting assistance from the Asgard and Tok'ra had gone unanswered. To top it off, Carter had hit a roadblock in her work on the DHD crystals and Teal'c had been unsuccessful in finding any Jaffa with information that could help them. _Two weeks! Anything could have happened to Daniel in that time. Is he safe? Is he still waiting for us to come after him? Of course he is. _Jack knew he wouldn't give up, but thoughts of what might be happening to his friend were eating at him. _It's my fault he's missing and in the hands of some snakehead—and we don't even know which one! I shouldn't have left him alone. _Jack had been having this same conversation with himself for two weeks and all it had gotten him was less sleep and more crabbiness.

He was snapped out of his self-recrimination by the sound of klaxons blaring and the announcement of "offworld activation." He raced down the hall and took the stairs to the control room two at a time.

"Whatcha got, Walter?"

"Waiting for the IDC, sir." A beat later he said, "It's the Asgard, sir. They're sending a message."

Thor's voice came over the speakers. "Greetings. This is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard."

_Yes! Finally! _Jack was hoping their luck had just changed.

"Thor, buddy! What's new?"

"Greetings, O'Neill. I apologize for the delay in answering your communication. All of our efforts at the moment are focused on our fight with the replicators. I regret that we have no information regarding the location of Doctor Jackson. I also regret that we cannot spare any of our people to assist Major Carter in her work on the crystals. In the event our situation improves, we will contact you again and offer what assistance we are able. Good luck in your efforts to locate Doctor Jackson."

Jack felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. No help would be coming.

"Thanks. Good luck to you, too," he said with a sigh.

And with that, the exchange ended and the wormhole disengaged. The control room technicians silently watched as Jack closed his eyes and bowed his head, waiting as though they expected him to explode on the spot. Instead, he opened his eyes and looked at Sergeant Harriman. In a tight voice he said, "Inform General Hammond of Thor's message, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," he replied, then quietly added, "I'm sorry, sir."

Jack pursed his lips, a nod of his head his only response as he left the control room.

~oOo~

Teal'c opened his eyes to the soft glow of candles as he sat cross-legged in his quarters. It still disturbed him that he could no longer kel'no'reem, even though he had found similar rejuvenation in meditation.

It had only been a short time ago that he had shared this room with Daniel Jackson, attempting to center himself in this manner. Then he was trying to come to terms with the loss of the strength his symbiote had provided. Now he was trying to come to terms with the loss of his friend. His attempts had been unsuccessful as thoughts of his failure to protect his friend continued to distract him. As did thoughts of his failure to locate him now. _I should have known that the fact that the Goa'uld had not been present on the planet for many years was no reason to assume we were safe there. I should have sensed trouble sooner. I should have been quicker in tracking Daniel Jackson. What is the Tau'ri expression? Hindsight is 20/20? _

He knew he must now focus on finding a way to get Daniel Jackson back. He had hoped Master Bra'tac and the free Jaffa would be able to help, but so far they had not. He wondered how much effort they had put into this endeavor. _Do they not realize how important Daniel Jackson is in the fight against the Goa'uld? _His anger began to rise, but he quickly tempered it as he found he could not fault them for focusing on their own struggle for freedom. He knew they would contact him if they came across anything that would aid in the search for Daniel Jackson.

Teal'c's concern now shifted to his friends and teammates. O'Neill and Major Carter were both dealing with the loss of Daniel Jackson in their own ways. And, in Teal'c's opinion, their methods were as ineffective as his. Rising from his position on the floor, Teal'c decided to go in search of his friends, focusing his efforts on helping the two teammates that were still within his power to aid.

~oOo~

Sweat poured down his face as he continued to pound the bag with both hands. His arms were becoming tired—how long had he been at it? But the pain was a distraction, so he kept at it. He knew this wasn't helping them find Daniel, but it gave him some measure of release to picture the bag as every Goa'uld they had encountered. _Practice for when we find the real thing—the one who has Daniel. Ack! Don't go there—just focus on the bag, focus on the pain._

He was so focused he didn't hear Teal'c until he spoke. "O'Neill."

It startled him enough that his fist missed the bag and he staggered a bit.

"T! Give a guy some warning, will ya?"

"That is what I was attempting to do."

"Well, it didn't work."

"Indeed."

O'Neill gave him a sideways glance and moved to the bench to pick up his towel. He sat down and leaned back against the wall, wiping his face with the towel.

"What brings you here, T?"

"I was searching for you, O'Neill."

"Well, congratulations, you found me. You can check that off your list."

"I do not have a list. I came to get you so that together we might go to Major Carter's lab and ask her to join us for a meal."

"Not hungry. Besides, I don't think it would be a good idea to interrupt Carter right now. She's not having much luck with the crystals and I really don't want to be the one she takes out her frustration on."

"That is precisely why we need to persuade her to join us. Our attempts to deal with the disappearance of Daniel Jackson separately have been unsuccessful. I believe it is time for us to …..regroup. We will be much more effective in searching for a solution if we work together as a team. That is where our strength lies."

O'Neill twisted the towel between his hands and released it. He knew Teal'c was right. Each of them struggling with the problem on their own was getting them nowhere. It was time for them to pull together and come up with a new plan. He had no idea what that plan would be or how eating together in the commissary would help, but he looked up at Teal'c and said, "You're right, T. Time for a new plan. I'm just not sure how blue jello is going to help."

Half an hour later found the three teammates sitting at a commissary table eating lunch. Sam knew the Colonel was a little surprised at how easily she had capitulated. She _had_ been reluctant at first, but the combination of Teal'c's "togetherness" speech and the lure of blue jello had won her over. She was actually glad to get away from the lab for awhile and was enjoying the company of her teammates.

Their small talk had dwindled down and they were left picking at the remains of their meal.

Teal'c broke the silence. "Major Carter, our individual efforts to find Daniel Jackson have been unsuccessful. I believe it is time we worked together to find a solution."

"Teal'c's right, Carter. It's time for us to do a little brainstorming."

Teal'c arched his eyebrow and looked quizzically at O'Neill.

"Hey, it's a word!"

"I am unfamiliar with this term."

"It means to 'put our heads together to come up with an idea.' You know, get the ole brain schnapps firing."

Sam choked on the diet Coke she had just sipped.

Teal'c continued to raise his eyebrow. "Is this not an alcoholic beverage?"

Her coughing fit ended and she brushed a tear from her eye. "I think the colonel means 'synapses', Teal'c." Seeing he still required more explanation, she continued. "Synapses transmit information along the nerves. Certain messages follow specific paths in the . . .", her voice trailed off, her eyes widening.

O'Neill watched her as a second of silence ticked by. "Carter?" Oh, yeah. He could see the light bulb had come on. "Carter! Care to share?"

"Oh! Yes, sir. It's . . . I just realized we've probably been looking at this from the wrong angle." Her excitement was evident as she began explaining. "It was what you said, sir, about the schnapps, . .er . .synapses firing. It's given me an idea on a different way to approach the recording of the gate symbols. If we . . ."

"Aht!," he interjected, raising a finger to halt her flow of words. "It's okay. I'm sure it's a great idea, so go—calculate, experiment—and keep us posted."

"Actually, it was your great idea, sir. Thanks for your help," she said as she rose from the table and headed for her lab.

O'Neill stared after her, mouth agape. _His idea?_

With a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, Teal'c turned to him. "As I stated, O'Neill, we are stronger when we work together."

Turning his surprised gaze back to Teal'c, all he could say was, "Indeed."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Complete

Chapter 5

He was on fire. It erupted in his back and flowed like lava through every nerve in his body. He tried to arch away from it, but was held fast by the chains attached to his wrists. _That was just the first one!_ Daniel thought as his brain began to function again. He held in the gasp that tried to escape his lips, not wanting to give Mal'rac the satisfaction of hearing him react, and needing to be strong for the others who were being forced to watch the cruelty playing out before them. But there were nine more strokes to go and he didn't know how long his resolve would last.

The second strike landed, snaking its way across his back, releasing its venom to join the fire already burning there. His heart was racing, pumping the fire and venom all the way to his fingers, his toes, weakening him. A low moan was the only sound he let out. He was losing the ability to think clearly again.

The third blow fanned the flames and sent them racing through his body again. A grunt of pain forced its way out. He jerked forward again, and once again was brought up short by the chains; the pain it caused his wrists was overshadowed by the fire burning in the rest of his body.

After the fourth, his arms and legs began to quiver, forcing him to focus his remaining strength on staying upright. His grunt of pain was longer and louder this time. _How many?_ He was losing track of the number of lashes.

Number five pushed him over the edge. Unable to hold it in any longer, a ragged scream tore from his throat, echoing through the small plaza. His legs buckled beneath him, leaving him hanging by his arms. Sweat rolled down his face, his shoulders, his back, mixing with the blood seeping from the lash marks. _Focus._ He needed to find something to focus on to get him through this. _His team._ Images of his friends floated through his hazy brain. _Will I ever see them again? Jack. 'Don't give up on me, Daniel. Don't you dare give up!' Sam. 'Hang in there, Daniel, we'll find you. I don't want to lose you again.' Teal'c. 'Remain strong, Daniel Jackson. Do not lose faith.' _He knew they were doing everything they could to find him and he also knew they were counting on him to survive and return to them. His resolve began to harden again, mixed with a rising anger. _I didn't give up ascension so I could be a slave to a parasite who thinks it's a god. _Using his flagging strength, he managed to get his feet under him and stand, albeit shakily, once again.

Daniel swayed slightly as he tried to remain on his feet. A sound penetrated the haze surrounding him and he realized someone was speaking. It was Mal'rac.

". . . not interfere. It is not your place to question my decisions."

"But my lord, I believe his skills may be of use to us," Val'nor countered. "He may not survive the rest of the punishment, and we would be wasting those skills."

"Silence! The sentence will be carried out in full. If the slave survives, you may question him then."

Was Val'nor trying to help him? It didn't sound like he was having much success.

Mal'rac addressed the crowd. "The slave has received his punishment. He will now receive the other slave's punishment—five lashes."

Daniel took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind of everything but the faces of his friends. _Survive. Don't give up._

Lash number six reignited the fire and sent another scream echoing through the plaza. He swayed again, but kept his feet under him.

_Jack. Sam. Teal'c._

He stood shakily, waiting for the next blow.

It never came. A new voice interrupted the proceedings.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Mal'rac responded, "My lord, Kresh'nar, this slave attempted to interfere with another slave's punishment. He is receiving his punishment along with the other slave's punishment."

"What are these punishments?"

"Five lashes each, my lord."

_Mal'rac's calling him 'My Lord'-he must be the First Prime. _

"Very well, but take care that you do not become overzealous in administering the sentence. We do not want to lose a worker unnecessarily."

"My lord, may I be permitted to speak?" It was Val'nor again.

"Speak! What do you wish to tell me?"

"My lord, I believe this slave has valuable skills that we cannot afford to lose."

"Which skills do you refer to?"

"He has the ability to speak many languages, my lord. I have heard him speak at least four. He understands the different groups of slaves we have recently acquired."

"Is this true, Mal'rac?"

"My lord, he is but a common slave. What language he speaks is unimportant."

"I will decide what is important. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Is it true he speaks many languages?"

"I do not know, my lord. Val'nor is the one most often supervising this group."

"Val'nor, what else do you know of this slave?"

"My lord, he appears quite intelligent. I have heard him speak Goa'uld, the languages of both groups of slaves here, plus one other I do not know. He is being punished because he offered to translate Mal'rac's orders to this new group of slaves. He could be a valuable asset to our god, but I am afraid if his punishment is too severe he will not live to be of service."

There was silence following Val'nor's plea. It was obvious Kresh'nar was considering the information Val'nor had given him.

Daniel used the respite to try and regain his strength and clear his mind. He knew Val'nor was trying to help him. What did the Jaffa think they would do with him? Right now, Daniel didn't care as long as the beating stopped. For the moment he was still standing, but he could feel his legs weakening again and his vision beginning to grey. The afternoon sun was also taking its toll on his already abused body. Sweat was running into his eyes, dripping off his bowed head, evaporating as it hit the scorched ground. He tried not to succumb to the haze enveloping him. He had to stay conscious long enough to hear Kresh'nar's decision.

"I agree, Val'nor. This slave may be of service to our god. I decree his punishment over."

"But, my lord . . .," interrupted Mal'rac.

"Silence! Do not challenge me," Kresh'nar commanded. "Val'nor, take the slave and heal his wounds. Inform me when he is recovered and he will be presented to our god."

"Yes, my lord."

Daniel felt hands holding his arms, heard the chains being released. As he was lowered to the ground, he felt relief wash over him, quickly followed by blackness that took everything away.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Complete

Chapter 6

**2 Days Later**

Awareness gradually began to return and Daniel realized he was lying on something soft. He was hot, but something cool was being wiped gently across his cheek, his neck, and down his arm. Soft hands brushed the hair away from his face.

Where was he? He struggled to remember, but his brain felt fuzzy. Hands continued to gently stroke his hair and the cool cloth again wiped at his cheek. _I must be sick. _Sha're was always after him about staying out in the sun too long, but he knew better than to let himself get dehydrated. _Maybe I should ask her . . ._

"Sha're?"

The hands suddenly stopped and he heard a small gasp come from their owner. He had startled her. Was something wrong?

"Sha're?"

He tried to lift his head and twist his body to look at her. Agony flared through his back and he let out a strangled moan, dropping his head back to rest on the cool sheets.

The hands were back, wiping his face with the cloth again as a voice tried to sooth him.

"Shh. Lie still and rest."

"Wh . . what . . ." he tried to ask what had happened but the pain was making it hard to focus on saying the right words.

The owner of the voice – Sha're's voice?—seemed to understand. "You were injured and you have a fever. You must rest so your body can heal."

Rest. He could do that. The gentle strokes through his hair and the cool cloth against his hot skin lulled him back to sleep.

The next time he woke his mind felt a little clearer. Daniel found he was still lying on his stomach on the bed. The last thing he remembered was Sha're running her fingers through his hair and telling him to go to sleep. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the inside of their small home on Abydos. Instead, he saw plain, unadorned walls with a single, small, high window. There was a table against one wall, holding a basin and some cloths, and a small stool. The only other piece of furniture was the bed he was lying on.

He was alone in the room. _Where is Sha're?_ He shifted in an attempt to get up and pain flared across his back. It was as though the shock of it cleared the rest of the fog from his mind, and he suddenly remembered what had happened to him. There was no Sha're, and the pang of that loss hit him again, not lessened by the passage of time. He wasn't on Abydos, he was on a planet far from home and he was a slave. A slave who had been whipped for daring to cross a sadistic Jaffa. But someone had sat with him, wiped his face with a cool cloth and talked soothingly to him. Who?

He decided to get up and look for them. Carefully he moved his arms under his body to try and push himself up, hopefully with minimal pain. Except that one of his arms was brought up short before he could get it under him. It was then he saw that the metal band on his wrist was attached to the wall by a chain. Evidently, they weren't taking any chances on his recuperating enough to escape. With a sigh, he moved back into the position he had been in on his stomach, the pain in his back easing slightly as he relaxed his muscles. _Looks like I'm not going anywhere._

He heard light footsteps approach and pause at the doorway. Lifting his head, he saw a young woman staring back at him. Her long, dark hair and brown eyes were enough to make his heart overrule his brain once again, and he thought of Sha're. He knew it didn't matter how much time passed, his heart would always search for her.

The young woman spoke as she stepped up to his bed. "You are awake." He realized she was speaking ancient Egyptian. Sha're's language.

"Yes. Where am I?"

"You are in the servants' quarters of the palace."

"Are you the one who's been taking care of me?"

"Yes. My name is Makare."

"Thank you, Makare. I'm Daniel. Daniel Jackson."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "It is true!"

It was then he noticed Val'nor standing in the doorway. Even though he knew he probably shouldn't, Daniel trusted the Jaffa. He _had_ gotten him out of Mal'rac's hands. Val'nor moved into the room and spoke, "Are you sure, Makare? We must be very careful."

She turned her gaze from Daniel to Val'nor. "I am sure. His name is Danyel. In his fever he called for Sha're. And his eyes," she said, shifting her gaze back to Daniel, "are the color of the sky."

"What are you talking about, Makare?" Daniel asked.

It was Val'nor who answered. "When you were captured, I was curious about you because of the color of your eyes and because you spoke Goa'uld. Then I heard you speaking other languages and I began to believe you were Sha're's Daniel."

"Sha're's Daniel? What do you know of Sha're?" Daniel was confused. _Why would this Jaffa know or be interested in Sha're? And how does he know about me?_ He tried to sit up once again, but was stopped by the chain and the pain in his back.

"Please lie still, Danyel. You are not yet healed, "Makare said.

"I am sorry about the chain, Daniel," Val'nor said, "but I am not allowed to leave you free."

Daniel gritted his teeth against the pain and lifted his head again. "Please. Tell me how you know about Sha're."

He saw a look pass between Makare and Val'nor. The Jaffa gave a slight bow of his head and Makare turned her attention back to Daniel. She seemed to be gathering her thoughts, then she took a deep breath and began.

"I was a servant in the palace of Apophis. Amaunet was my mistress."

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. This woman had been with Sha're after she was taken. But how did she know about Sha're or about Daniel? Amaunet would have been in control and she wouldn't have allowed Sha're to speak. He had so many questions.

Makare seemed to know what was going through his mind. She sat down beside the bed and placed her hand on his arm.

"I know you have many questions, Danyel, and I will try to answer them. When Sha're was brought to the palace, Amaunet was in control. However, not long after she arrived she became ill. It was then that Sha're was able to gain control and speak." Makare paused and wrapped both of her hands around Daniel's free one. "The reason Sha're was able to take control is because she was with child."

His brain slowly processed the information and when the realization of what it meant finally hit him, it was as though someone had taken hold of his heart and squeezed.

"Wh….what?" He jerked upwards, ignoring the pain in his back and the metal of the cuff biting into his skin as he pulled it taut.

Val'nor put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and held him still. "Wait, Daniel. Let me unlock the chain." He proceeded to release the chain from the wall, but then moved it to his other wrist where he attached it with another cuff. "No one must see you unrestrained." He kept his hand on Daniel's shoulder, allowing him to sit up, but preventing him from moving off the bed.

Daniel looked imploringly at Makare. "Are you saying . . . . .are you saying it was _my_ child?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes, Danyel."

His mouth had gone dry and his throat was tight, but he quietly asked, "What happened to the child?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Makare now took both of Daniel's hands in hers as they sat face to face.

"When Apophis first discovered Sha're was pregnant, he was angry. He wanted to kill the child." She could feel him tense at the words, but he didn't interrupt her. "But then he decided to let the child be born, hoping it would be a future host for himself or Amaunet."

"Did she . . . . ?"

"Yes, she gave birth to a girl, Danyel."

He couldn't believe what she was telling him. Sha're had given birth to a child—_their_ child. A girl. He had a daughter. Memories assailed him—memories of lying on a blanket with Sha're, looking up at the stars, making plans for their future. Making plans for the family they would have. Plans for growing old together and watching their children and grandchildren grow up.

Plans that would never come to fruition now. But there was one thing he still needed to know: what had happened to their daughter.

Makare was waiting for Daniel to come to terms with the shock of her news. She watched as he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes again. "Please tell me the rest, Makare."

"After the child was born, Apophis decided that he wanted a male child that could become his next host. He had obtained the knowledge of how to make the child grow faster in the womb, so that Sha're would only carry his child for several months."

_So that's how she could already be pregnant with Apophis' child when I found her on Abydos._

Makare continued, "I was gone before she had the second child, so I cannot tell you what happened."

But Daniel could. He remembered every detail of being with Sha're while she gave birth to her son—Apophis' son. Every detail of the plea she sent through the hand device for Daniel to find the boy. Every detail of finding the boy and giving him over to the care of Oma Desala. Those memories were crystal clear. He still needed to know what had happened to his daughter. _Daughter._ The word felt strange to him.

Makare's story continued. "Apophis told Sha're he was giving the child to another System Lord. He wanted her focused only on the new child he wanted to create. Amaunet was in control then and accepted Apophis' decision."

_God, Sha're must have been dying inside. The child she wanted—we wanted—being taken away from her so she could have that parasite's child. _Guilt for his failure to keep her fromthat fate weighed on his soul.

"I was chosen to go with the child to care for her. Val'nor was sent by Thoth to escort us here. I have looked after her ever since."

He had been sitting with his head down during the last part of her story, but jerked his head up at the last revelation.

"She. . . . she's here?"

"Yes, she is with the others waiting for their time of joining. They are sent here to learn because Thoth is wise and keeps recorded here knowledge obtained from across the galaxy."

Val'nor spoke up, "For many years, Thoth has had an agreement with the other System Lords to teach their children and prepare them for joining, and in return the System Lords leave him in peace."

Daniel's head was beginning to throb. All he could think of was the fact that his daughter was here, on the same planet, in the same building, and he had to see her. Without regard for the pain in his head and back, he got to his feet, swaying slightly. "Please, I have to see her," he pleaded.

Val'nor put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and gently pushed him back down to sit on the bed. "You cannot simply walk through the palace, Daniel, even if you are with me. Many things have changed since your daughter was brought here. You must hear what I have to tell you. It may yet be possible for you to be with her."

What else did he need to know? She was here and he needed to be with her. He scrubbed a hand over his face, jangling the chain. He was so tired and he knew he wasn't thinking straight. Val'nor said there was more he needed to know and Jack would tell him to gather as much intel as possible. Val'nor had given him hope—hope that there would be a way for him to be with his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Val'nor . You're right. Please, tell me what I need to know." 

"First you need to eat and rest, Danyel," Makare interjected. "You will be no good to yourself or your daughter unless you recover your strength."

"I will, Makare. But please, let Val'nor talk to me while I'm eating."

"Very well. I will go and get something for you to eat."

After Makare left the room, Val'nor began again. "Some time after sending the child here, Apophis came with his legions in ships. He said he needed more Jaffa to fight for him because he had lost many in battle. He threatened Thoth, even though he was breaking their long-standing agreement. Thoth's armies were no match for Apophis', so he gave in to his demands, handing over a large number of his Jaffa. Apophis also ordered the monument in the main plaza be erected so the other System Lords would know he was claiming this planet. _That explains seeing so few Jaffa. I wonder how many are left?_

Makare reentered the room at that point, carrying a bowl and cup. She sat on the stool and handed Daniel the bowl. It looked like some sort of stew—a thick broth with chunks of vegetables and meat in it. The savory aroma filled his nose and his stomach growled. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until that moment. He picked up the spoon and began to eat, discovering it tasted as good as it smelled.

"Not too fast, Danyel. The only thing we have been able to get into you the past few days is a little broth and water."

Daniel smiled and took the cup Makare offered. He was expecting water, but instead found it was some type of tea. And it was good.

Val'nor continued his story. "The second thing that occurred was a devastating plague that struck, killing a large number of the slave population."

"That's why you're raiding planets and stealing the inhabitants," Daniel interrupted, also understanding now why the slaves were being treated relatively well.

Val'nor averted his eyes from Daniel's gaze. "Yes, I am ashamed that I have had to do that. No one should be a slave, including the Jaffa." He raised his eyes again to meet Daniel's. "Many of us wish to be free of the Goa'uld. We have heard of the Tau'ri and SG-1, and know that Teal'c fights alongside you in your battle against them. We are ready to join you."

So, another group who had heard of SG-1 and was inspired by Teal'c's break from the Goa'uld. This was good news. It meant there was a chance for escape—not just for him, but for all the slaves. And for his daughter.

"What has kept you from making your bid for freedom?"

"Those of us who desire freedom are outnumbered by those who are still loyal to Thoth. We also have not had contact with any free Jaffa to know where it is safe to go if we simply try to leave."

"Have you thought of enlisting the help of the slaves?"

"Yes, although, as you have seen, many speak languages that we are unfamiliar with. This is where you can help us, Daniel."

Daniel mulled over Val'nor's words. They wanted him to help organize the slaves into a rebel force. This was exactly what he and the others had been working on. Maybe it was due to Jack's influence, but he had a moment of slight hesitation when he considered trusting Val'nor. However, listening to him now and considering his actions so far, Daniel knew he could be trusted. But how was Daniel going to get the opportunity to disseminate information to the different groups of slaves? He was starting to feel drowsy, but he needed to know how Val'nor planned to accomplish this. He yawned and rubbed one eye with the heel of his hand. "The other slaves and I have already considered this, Val'nor. How do you plan on getting me into a position to talk to all the groups of slaves?"

Makare spoke up before Val'nor could answer. "You must rest now, Danyel. There will be plenty of time to discuss this later." Daniel finished the tea and handed the empty dishes to Makare. He could barely hold his head up now and didn't protest when Val'nor unhooked the chain from his wrist cuffs and reattached one to the wall. He allowed Makare to maneuver him back to his prone position on the bed, lying on his stomach once again.

"I have to treat the wounds on your back again, Danyel, but the tea I gave you will help lessen the pain."

He mumbled an "okay" and began to drift off. As Makare began her ministrations, Daniel's eyes opened slightly and he reached for her hand.

"What is it, Danyel?"

"You didn't… tell me," he slurred, fighting to stay awake.

"Tell you what?"

"Her… name."

Makare swept the hair from his forehead and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Dan'e." she said softly. "Your daughter's name is Dan'e."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Complete**

**Chapter 7**

**3 Days Later**

Daniel shuddered as the cascading water came in contact with the still tender skin on his back. The pain was a small price to pay for the pleasure of taking a shower in privacy. _Well, except for the guard standing outside the door._ Definitely better than the communal showers the slaves had to take at the end of each work day. Though they were usually so tired and the water felt so good, no one cared about privacy. He leaned forward, hands braced against the wall, closed his eyes, and let the water soothe him.

It had been three days since he learned that he had a daughter. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea. Makare had told him more each day about his daughter and their life in Thoth's palace. She also told him how Sha're had shared with her the story of the Tau'ri coming to Abydos and destroying Ra. Of how Daniel had stayed behind and married her. Of the things they had shared during that blissful, but short, year they had had together; of how she discovered she was pregnant, waiting until she was sure before she told Daniel, which is what she had planned to do the very day Jack O'Neill had stepped through the Stargate again. Sha're also told her of the events that followed that deprived her of that chance. Of how devastated Sha're was when Apophis told her she would never see her daughter again. She hadn't been able to tell Daniel through the hand device while Amaunet was trying to kill him, either. She must have thought their daughter was lost to them. She also knew how important it was that they find the Harsesis. No time to tell him, "Oh, by the way, we had a daughter but we'll never see her again." Sha're had suffered more than he had known. Tears stung his eyes and he lifted his head and let the spray wash them away.

Val'nor had come to talk to him again, also. He told Daniel of his plans to reunite him with Dan'e and to free them all from Thoth.

When the plague struck, Thoth lost many of his scribes and teachers. There was no one to teach the children and youth brought here by the System Lords, or translate when items in another language were acquired offworld. Now that they were bringing in slaves from worlds with unfamiliar languages, someone was needed to give instructions and teach them basic Goa'uld to understand their orders.

Val'nor said he would accompany Kresh'nar when Daniel was presented to Thoth. He planned to suggest Daniel be made teacher and translator, giving him access to his daughter and also all of the various groups of slaves. In this way, he hoped to be able to spread their plans for a revolt.

The guard outside the door barked the Jaffa equivalent of "time's up", so Daniel turned off the water and reached for the towel he'd been given. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and was met by the same Jaffa who had escorted him to the showers.

"Move," was all he said, pointing in the direction he wanted Daniel to go. A few steps down the hall and he directed, "In here." Daniel entered a room slightly larger, and with a bit more furniture, than the one he had been staying in. "Get dressed," was the next order. Obviously, that was the extent of the privacy he would have. He moved to the bed and picked up the piece of cloth used as an undergarment. Turning his back to the Jaffa, he removed the towel and put on the cloth. Next he picked up the new kilt, noticing it was made of finer cloth and edged with a design in gold and purple thread. He put it on and turned back to face the guard, waiting for the next order.

Before one could be given, two women entered carrying a tray of items Daniel couldn't discern, and a pair of sandals much nicer than the ones he had been wearing. He looked up from the tray into the eyes of the woman carrying it and recognized Kaytah's mother.

"Sellene! Are you all right?" he asked in her language.

"Yes, Danyel, I am fine," she said smiling.

"Enough!" snapped the Jaffa. "Get dressed."

Giving the Jaffa a sideways glance, Daniel continued to whisper to Sellene. "Is Kaytah all right?" he asked, reaching for the sandals the second woman offered him.

"Yes, Danyel, she is fine."

"I'm sorry I brought her here, away from her home."

"I am not, Danyel. I am glad she is with me, even though we have been separated from our kin. But I am worried about my husband and son."

"Don't worry, Sellene. I'm sure they're fine. I saw Jaynat as we were being led to the Stargate. He was alive and free." That much he could tell her without lying. There was no way he was going to tell her about her son's injury, though.

"Silence!" the Jaffa ordered again, this time punctuating it by shoving Daniel with his staff weapon, sending him sprawling.

"That will be enough, Lor'noc," Val'nor said as he entered the room. "What is the problem?"

"The slave was conversing with these women in a strange tongue. I ordered him to stop, but he continued."

"He is to be presented to Thoth. Do you want me to inform our God that you injured this valuable servant?"

"No, my lord," Lor'noc replied, looking worried.

"You are dismissed. I will handle this myself."

"Yes, my lord."

After Lor'noc left, Val'nor turned to Daniel, who had yet to get to his feet. "He is young and foolish, and craves the kind of power Mal'rac has. Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," Daniel replied, standing again.

"Then proceed with the preparations," Val'nor said, gesturing to the women and then to Daniel.

Sellene set the tray down and removed two ornate gold wrist bands. "Hold out your arms, Danyel." He did as he was told and Sellene fastened a band around each wrist. They were ornate, but Daniel noticed there was still a place to attach a chain. Next, she lifted a wide circular-shaped collar also made of gold and inset with various gems and stones. He inclined his head and she placed it on his shoulders, straightening it so it covered his upper chest and back.

The second woman stepped forward and took a jar from the tray. Sellene said, "Please sit down, Danyel." He sat on the edge of the bed and the second woman pulled up a small stool, sat down facing him and began to apply kohl to his eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" he sighed.

"If you want Thoth to think of you as a learned scribe and teacher, you must look like one," replied Val'nor.

When the women finished, Val'nor motioned for them to leave.

"Wait," Daniel said, jumping to his feet. "May I speak to this woman first?" he asked, gesturing at Sellene.

Val'nor hesitated, then nodded his permission.

Daniel took Sellene's hand in his. "Trust this man, Sellene. He has helped me and wishes to see your people and his free from the rule of this false god. If things work out, I will be contacting you with information on how we plan to accomplish this. Be careful that you only share this information with people you are certain you can trust."

"I will, Danyel. We will be ready when the time comes. And thank you," she said, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The women departed and Val'nor turned to Daniel again. "What did you tell her?"

"That she should trust you. And to be ready when the time comes."

Satisfied, Val'nor now asked Daniel, "Are you ready to meet Thoth?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Remember to kneel and not raise your head until given permission. Kresh'nar will be accompanying us, but he will allow me to explain to Thoth what skills you have and suggest how he might use them. He will then most likely question you himself. You have prepared your answers?"

"Yes. I just hope my answers are convincing. He can't find out I am one of the Tau'ri."

"Good luck, Daniel," Val'nor said, extending his hand.

"Thank you, Val'nor," Daniel replied, extending his own hand and clasping arms with the Jaffa.

~oOo~

It had only been a few days since Sam had been inspired by her C.O. (she mentally shook her head at that thought) to try a different approach to studying the crystals. So far, she hadn't made any progress. She was frustrated to the point of distraction and she didn't like it. She glanced over at the calendar on the wall, adding up the days since Daniel had gone missing. It was too much like her experience a year ago. _But this is different. At least we know Daniel is alive somewhere. At least, I hope he is._ She slammed her fist down on the table, fighting back tears. _Get a grip! This isn't going to help him!_

"You're right, it's not," said a voice behind her.

_Did I say that out loud? _She turned to see said C.O. standing in the doorway. "Sorry, sir."

"Give it a rest, Carter. It'll come to you eventually. Remember what they say: 'Las Vegas wasn't built in a day'."

"Yes, sir," she chuckled, feeling some of the tension leave her. It was then she noticed he was dressed for a mission.

"Another S & R, sir?"

"Yeah. Hammond's going to let us check out an address the rebel Jaffa gave us. T's going with. So's SG-12."

Sam was grateful the general was continuing to let teams do S & R three weeks on. She was afraid if too much time passed he would be forced to call a halt to these missions. Part of her wanted to be out there searching for Daniel, but the other part of her knew the crystals might be their best chance at finding him. She jumped slightly when the colonel put his hand on her arm.

"I meant it, Carter. You'll figure it out. Daniel'l hang in there till we find him. Heck, he's probably got them all wrapped around his little finger and talked into letting him study every ancient text and building they have. We'll have to drag him away."

She laughed again and felt the last of her tension slip away. She felt so grateful to this man for being able to do that for her.

"You're probably right, sir. But I think I'll get back to work on these crystals, just in case he's ready to come home."

"You do that, Carter," he said with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "And Teal'c and I will go and check out this planet—just in case."

"Good luck, sir."

"Back atcha, Carter," he said, heading for the doorway.

"Sir?"

"What?" He paused and faced her again.

"Thanks."

A nod and a smile was his only response as he turned again and headed for the 'gateroom.

~oOo~

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Complete

Chapter 8

Daniel and Val'nor exited the servants' quarters of the palace and proceeded down a long portico bordered by an area of gardens and fountains. These, too, were in disrepair like the ones he'd seen upon entering the city, but here there was a small group of slaves working to return them to their previous glory.

As they left the gardens and entered the main palace, the change was immediate and dramatic. The hall he found himself in was long, with high ceilings supported by columns trimmed in gold. The walls were decorated with colorful murals of gardens and wildlife. The floor was covered in intricate designs of inlaid tile. A memory surfaced of walking down a similar hall to see another Goa'uld. Jack had been with him then as they were being led to their first meeting with Ra. He hoped that's where the similarity ended, and that he could make it through _this_ meeting without getting killed. Jack would only be with him in spirit this time, along with Sam and Teal'c.

He continued to be distracted by the murals and mosaics, many now telling stories of the 'gods'' accomplishments. It was like reading a history of ancient Egypt, only these weren't the ancient Egyptian gods he was reading about, but the Goa'uld versions of them. He hadn't realized he had come to a stop until he felt the tap of Val'nor's staff weapon on his shoulder. He glanced at Val'nor and saw the warning there—he was unrestrained for now, but he knew that could change if he didn't 'behave'.

He resumed walking, not letting himself get distracted again. After several turns they entered an even larger hallway with two huge golden doors at the end. A guard was standing on either side and in the center, waiting for them, was Kresh'nar.

"Eyes down," Val'nor whispered.

Immediately Daniel turned his gaze from Kresh'nar to the floor. Val'nor came to a stop and Daniel did also.

"My lord."

"Val'nor," Kresh'nar acknowledged him. "Is the slave ready to be presented?"

"He is, my lord."

"Then let us proceed. I will enter first and then present you and the slave to our god."

At a nod from Kresh'nar the two guards opened the huge doors and the three of them entered the throne room. It was all Daniel could do not to lift his head and take in the opulence of the room. He did, however, have a good view of the tile floor which depicted rows and rows of bound captives. He had seen this in Egypt and knew the symbolism of the pharaoh walking on his enemies.

Kresh'nar brought the group to a halt and Daniel immediately went down on both knees. He heard voices and sensed other people in the room, but couldn't tell how many. A hush fell and Kresh'nar began.

"My lord Thoth. I am here to present a slave whom I believe could be a valuable servant to you. Your loyal Jaffa, Val'nor, is in charge of this slave and is familiar with his skills. Please allow him to tell you about the slave."

The unmistakable dual voice of a Goa'uld filled the hall. "You may proceed."

Val'nor stepped forward, bowed, and began. "My lord, this slave was acquired several weeks ago. In that time I have found him to be very intelligent and have also discovered that he speaks many languages, including Goa'uld. He has proven his ability to communicate with several groups of recently acquired slaves who speak unfamiliar languages. He would be useful in training the new slaves as he would be able to translate their orders. I believe his skills could also be of service to you as a teacher and translator."

Daniel heard the Goa'uld rise and descend the steps, his sandaled feet coming into view before stopping in front of him.

"What is your name, slave?"

Here was the first test. Daniel knew people had heard his name, so changing it could only bring suspicion on him. He decided a slight variation would be the best choice.

"Danyel, my lord," he replied, stretching the syllables as much as possible.

"Where is your home, Danyel?"

"Patras, my lord." Again, that _was _where they had found him, so no one could dispute it.

"What was your position there?" he asked as he began to pace slowly back and forth in front of Daniel.

"My lord, I was a keeper of our history and languages. I was also responsible for learning the languages of those who came to our world through the Chappa'ai looking for trade. And I was responsible for passing this knowledge on to others."

"Rise and look at me."

Daniel took a deep breath and let it out, getting his nerves under control. He stood and lifted his head, looking upon Thoth for the first time. The host was fairly young, perhaps Daniel's age, with dark hair and eyes and bronze skin. He wondered what kind of life this host had been ripped from and how long ago it had happened. He remembered Apophis' host as he lay dying in the infirmary, talking about his life and family left behind in ancient Egypt. Daniel realized Thoth was also assessing him. The Goa'uld was looking at him with the usual air of superiority, enjoying having power over another. But Daniel also saw curiosity. Could he tell Daniel was hiding something? He held his gaze as steady as possible. Jack always told him he was a bad poker player. _"It's your eyes, Daniel. They give you away." _He prayed they wouldn't give him away this time.

Their mutual appraisal was ended when Thoth spoke. "How is it that one so young attains a position of such importance and has the knowledge of so many languages?"

"My lord, I was trained from childhood for the position. I showed an aptitude for languages."

"Are you as intelligent as Val'nor claims?"

"My lord, I simply use my skills to the best of my ability. It is for you to decide how intelligent I am and how best to use those skills."

"A very diplomatic answer," Thoth replied, smiling. "I believe Val'nor is right about you."

A few more paces in silence and Thoth continued. "It is true that I am in need of a teacher and a translator. We lost many of our scribes and have been lacking someone to teach our young charges. I believe you could be useful in translating information we obtain and in training the new slaves we acquire. I am offering this position to you, Danyel of Patras. Will you faithfully serve your God in this manner?"

Even though this was what he had been hoping for, Daniel could hardly bring himself to pledge his loyalty to this snake. He choked out his reply, "I would be honored, my lord."

"So be it." Thoth turned to one of his guards. "Bring in the children of the gods so they may meet their new teacher and see him complete his ceremony of loyalty."

The first thing he realized was that he was about to see his daughter for the first time. His heart began to race with anticipation. But he was distracted by the second part of Thoth's statement. _My ' ceremony of loyalty'? What the hell is that? _He glanced surreptitiously towards Val'nor. Why hadn't he told him? But Val'nor had a slightly unsettled look himself. Maybe he didn't know, either.

At that moment a group of children and youth entered the hall and clustered around Thoth's throne. Daniel began searching the group, wondering if he would be able to pick out Dan'e. There were a boy and girl who appeared to be in their mid-teens. He assumed they must be getting close to the age when the Goa'uld would send for them to be their new hosts. Did they know what was ahead of them? There were several who looked to be about eleven or twelve, several a couple of years younger than that and four who were probably between six and eight years old. Dan'e would be in that group. Three of them were girls and he saw they all had dark hair. Which one was she? Two were looking at him with curious brown eyes, and the third was partially blocked by an older child. She pushed her way to the front and looked straight at Daniel. _That has to be her, _he thought as he gazed into a pair of eyes as blue as his own.

His heart was pounding and it was all he could do not to rush forward and take her in his arms. Here was all of his and Sha're's dreams come true standing before him, but out of his reach.

His attention was pulled away from his daughter as Thoth spoke again.

"We will now proceed with the ceremony of loyalty. Kneel, servant Danyel."

He did as he was told, wondering what he was going to have to do. He could lie and swear his loyalty, but he had a feeling there was going to be more to it than that.

Thoth stepped forward and lifted the ornate collar off of Daniel's shoulders and over his head, handing it to a servant.

"Do you pledge your loyalty and service to your god, Thoth?"

"I do, my lord."

"Do you promise to keep our secrets safe from our enemies, and to defend your god if called upon to do so?"

"I do, my lord."

"Then rise and receive the mark of your god."

Daniel tensed. _That doesn't sound good. _

As he rose to his feet, Kresh'nar stepped up beside him and lifted Daniel's right arm out to the side, holding it tightly and tucking it between his own arm and his body. He motioned for Val'nor to do the same with the left arm. Daniel looked into Val'nor's eyes again and realized that Val'nor didn't know what to expect, either.

Another Jaffa walked up to Thoth and handed him a metal rod. To Daniel it looked a lot like a Goa'uld pain stick, and even though he didn't think that's what it was, he had a feeling pain was still going to be involved.

Thoth approached him and extended the tip of the stick towards him. Daniel could see the end was in the shape of the crescent moon surrounded by the full moon. _The mark of your god. _Thoth activated a switch and it began to glow. Daniel clenched his jaw and braced himself. Thoth extended it to the right side of Daniel's chest just below the collarbone, and touched it to his skin.

Agony shot through Daniel's chest—he felt like he was being stabbed. He jerked in the Jaffas' grasps, but they had effectively immobilized him. He bit his tongue in an effort to keep from crying out; the only sound that escaped was a low moan. Fortunately, the pain began to subside as soon as Thoth pulled the rod away. Breathing heavily, Daniel looked down and saw the mark of Thoth imprinted on his chest. Thoth stepped away, handing the rod back to the Jaffa. Turning to the crowd, he announced, "Here is Danyel, newest scribe to Thoth." All of the people in the hall Daniel hadn't paid attention to before were now bowing their heads towards him at the announcement. Thoth turned to Kresh'nar and said, "Take him and prepare him for his new duties."

"Yes, my lord."

Val'nor and Kresh'nar each kept a hand on Daniel's arms as they picked up the staff weapons they had laid aside and led him from the room. The last thing he saw as they left the hall was Dan'e staring back at him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I used an online translator for the English to Dutch. I apologize in advance if I've mangled it. ;-)

Complete

Chapter 9

The good news was that the pain had subsided quickly after the rod had been removed. The bad news was that Val'nor had learned and shared with him that it was more than a simple brand. Thoth had acquired new technology that implanted a tiny chip under the skin. With it, he could locate and track a person and had the added bonus of being able to inflict pain. All designed to make sure Thoth didn't lose valuable 'property' to either escape or kidnapping by another Goa'uld, while giving him an easy way to administer punishment.

_Just peachy_, he thought, hearing Jack's voice in his head. He wondered how many people were being implanted with the chip. It also crossed his mind that it could complicate their plans for rebellion, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Daniel spent the remainder of the day, plus the next one, being shown his personal quarters and the areas where he would be working. It was capped off by a visit to Thoth's library. It was a massive place that encompassed an entire wing of the palace. He was definitely living up to the title 'God of Knowledge'. In addition to the computer-like terminals where information could be accessed, there were walls filled with books, scrolls, and maps. The amount of knowledge contained here was overwhelming. _Sam would love this._ Daniel wondered how much time he would be allowed to spend here and if he could research Goa'uld technology without getting caught. But that would be secondary to his main goal—getting himself, Dan'e, and anyone else wanting freedom out of here.

The third day had been spent instructing Daniel on specific things he was to include in his teaching and on how his schedule would be divided between teaching the youth and working with the various groups of slaves.

Finally, he had met the surviving scribes—all three of them. Two were actually young apprentices, still learning themselves. The other was an older man named Wajan, who wasn't quite up to the task of teaching children anymore. He was kind and always had a proverb to share, and he reminded Daniel a little of Shamda. He was going to spend most of his time training the two apprentices while Daniel would work with the group of young people. Daniel did not miss the fact that all three men carried the mark of Thoth.

On the morning of the fourth day, Daniel was retrieved from his quarters, fed a small breakfast, and led to his first meeting with the slaves. With Val'nor accompanying him, he left the palace and reentered the gardens. It felt good to breathe in the fresh air and feel the sun warm his skin. Regardless of its spaciousness, the palace felt very confining.

They arrived in the area of the slave quarters and soon entered a large plaza. There was a raised platform in the center, and waiting at the top of it was Mal'rac.

Daniel and Val'nor climbed the short flight of steps and came face to face with the Jaffa. Daniel was nervous at being in the presence of the man who had beaten him, but he was determined not to be intimidated. Mal'rac glared at Daniel, obviously unhappy that a slave had been placed in a position of having any kind of power, no matter how small. Daniel stared steadily at the Jaffa, refusing to back down under the hate-filled glare being directed at him.

"Mal'rac, Danyel is here to translate and to determine what special skills any of the slaves might have." Val'nor no longer called him "my lord", having been promoted to a position equal to Mal'rac's. It was clear Mal'rac was not happy with that decision either.

"Very well," Mal'rac replied with a scowl.

A group of about a dozen slaves and their guards entered the plaza and stopped in front of the platform.

"Begin!" Mal'rac barked.

Daniel spoke to them, hoping to encourage them to speak so he could hear their language. However, they were scared and reluctant to talk, so he tried greeting them in several languages before finally hitting on one that garnered a response. Relieved when he recognized the language, he began explaining that he would be translating their work orders, determining what skills they had, and choosing someone to be taught Goa'uld. Mal'rac gave Daniel the details of the work he wanted the men to do and Daniel translated the information. The work was more detailed and required more explanation than the Jaffa had been able to communicate to the slaves. Next, Daniel questioned each person as to their skills and recorded the information, along with their name, into a recording device he had been given. Finally, he chose a man who already spoke several languages to be the one to learn Goa'uld. As the first group left, another entered the plaza. The process was repeated with the second group and they were soon on their way.

A third group entered and Daniel was happy to see Cimon and his former work crew. He started to descend the steps to greet them but was stopped by Mal'rac's hand on his arm. "You will remain here to perform your duties." Daniel hesitated and Mal'rac's grip tightened. He knew there was no point in arguing, and returned to the top of the platform.

He completed his translation of their instructions and the skill survey, and then chose Cimon to be the one to learn Goa'uld. Daniel and Val'nor had already decided that the "language classes" would be the perfect way for them to make rebellion plans with the slaves. Daniel wanted Cimon in that group.

Mal'rac, however, seemed intent on spoiling those plans. "This man will stay with the work crew. Choose another."

Daniel took a deep breath and faced Mal'rac. "I know this man and he has an aptitude for languages. He should be the one to learn Goa'uld."

Mal'rac was fuming now. "Do not cross me, _slave_. You will regret it."

Val'nor stepped between them and addressed Mal'rac. "Danyel is no longer a slave, but a valuable servant chosen by Thoth for this task. He has been given authority to choose whom he sees fit. Should I tell our lord Thoth that you disagree with his decision?"

Mal'rac, red-faced with anger, looked from Daniel to Val'nor. "Very well," he hissed, "take the slave."

Daniel completed his tasks without any further confrontations. He was keenly aware, however, that they had both made a powerful enemy in Mal'rac.. He had seen six groups of slaves in all and he would see four more the next day. The language lessons would then begin after the evening meal.

As the last of the slaves and Jaffa exited the plaza, Val'nor turned to Daniel. "Let us go to the kitchens for a mid-day meal. It will then be time to meet Dan'e and the others."

Daniel's heart skipped a beat—he was finally going to meet his daughter. What would she be like? What would she think of him?

His mind was still swirling with questions as he sat eating in the palace kitchen a short time later. Or rather, not eating. Picking was more like it. The anticipation of meeting Dan'e was making him too nervous to eat.

"Daniel, you must eat."

"Sorry, Val'nor. All I can think about is Dan'e. I know Makare told her about Sha're, but what about Apophis?"

"Daniel, Dan'e is an intelligent child. Not long ago, Makare told her that Apophis was not her real father. She told her that her real father was a warrior and scholar of the Tau'ri and that he helped defeat Ra. She believes that she and her mother were then taken by Apophis. She also knows this is a secret she must tell no one."

_What a burden for a young child to carry_, he thought. Of course, he had carried his own burden at a young age, but he thought it paled in comparison to Dan'e's.

"It is time," Val'nor said, rising from the small table. Daniel pushed the half-eaten meal away and rose to follow.

They made their way through the palace and arrived at the room Daniel had been shown earlier where he would be teaching. It was spacious and contained an area of tables and benches and another area covered in floor cushions. There was also a large balcony that looked out over the city and beyond to the river.

Daniel took a few minutes to get settled, checking to see that the books he'd requested from the library had arrived. Then it was time. Several women entered, escorting his new 'pupils'. They lined up and waited for Daniel to speak. His eyes scanned down the row of youth and came to rest on Dan'e. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew it was her—her mouth, nose, everything about her face reflected Sha're, except her eyes. Those she had gotten from him.

"Danyel?"

He looked up to see Makare standing behind Dan'e and realized they were all waiting for him to speak. _Great first impression I'm making._

"Welcome. I am Danyel," he said in the Abydonian form of ancient Egyptian. "Can all of you understand me?"

There were nods and words of affirmation. He knew they had all come from worlds where the people had been transplanted from ancient Egypt and had hoped they would all understand this language.

"Good. How about now?" he asked, switching to Goa'uld. There were fewer 'yes's' this time, but Daniel knew some of the kids hadn't been here very long and were probably still learning it. He tried not to think about the fact that they would all know it as soon as they were taken as hosts.

"That's all right," he said, switching back to Egyptian. "That's one of the things we will be learning. Let's get acquainted first. Why don't you each tell me your names?" He moved to one end of the line, coming to stand in front of the oldest teen boy. He looked at Daniel warily but still gave his name.

"I am Ankhu, my lord."

"You do not need to call me 'my lord'. Just call me Danyel."

"As you wish, Danyel."

Next was the oldest girl. "I am Nebet," she said, giving him a shy smile.

He continued down the line and finally reached the last child. "I am Dan'e," she said, looking at Daniel curiously. "Your eyes are the same color as mine," she added.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Where I come from many people have blue eyes."

"But I have not seen anyone here in the palace with blue eyes."

"One of my parents had blue eyes and passed that on to me. Maybe someone in your family has blue eyes."

She seemed to consider this and began to ask another question. "But . . ."

"Dan'e, enough," Makare admonished gently. "You can ask questions later." She glanced nervously at Daniel. Was she worried that someone would put two and two together and figure out who he was? He hoped not.

"Sorry," Dan'e said, lowering her eyes.

"It's all right, Dan'e," replied Daniel. "We can talk about it later," he said, smiling at her curiosity. She looked up at him with a smile of her own. _Oh, yeah, she's mine._

The women left their charges in Daniel's care and he invited them to sit on the cushions where they could get acquainted. He also discussed the things he would be teaching.

Ankhu had been fairly quiet and didn't seem to be happy with the situation. Daniel had learned that Ankhu thought he would be returning home to be a noble and warrior in the court of Montu. When Daniel mentioned learning languages and history, the youth spoke up.

"Why do I need to learn other languages? Or what happened in the past? I will have servants to translate for me. I know everything I need to know to serve my god."

"What if something happens to those servants," Daniel challenged, "as it did with Thoth's servants? What if these servants aren't with you when you are confronted with a new language? What if the servants are not trustworthy?"

"I . . . I don't know," he replied, obviously never having considered these points.

"What if you are on a strange planet or traveling in a ship and receive a communication that says, 'Waarschuwing! U bent een mijngebied ingegaan,'" he said, wondering if his grandfather would be proud of him for remembering his Dutch. "What would you do?

"I don't know," Ankhu said, his former bravado gone.

"That's all right. Just understand that it's important to know what's going on around you and that you can't always depend on someone else for your information. As for the history, it can be helpful to know what did and didn't work in the past in order to plan for the future."

"Very well, Danyel. I will try. But tell me something?"

"What?"

"What did those words mean that you spoke?"

Daniel chuckled. I said, "Warning! You have just entered a mine field." _Isn't that the truth… _

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Complete**

**Chapter 10**

**Three weeks later**

"Unscheduled offworld activation," Sergeant Harriman's voice echoed through the corridors accompanied by the blaring of the klaxons. At the sound, Sam looked up from the equipment on her workbench. She could hear people moving quickly down the halls. She glanced briefly back at her work and then jumped up from her stool and headed for the doorway. She met Teal'c who was also making his way towards the 'gateroom.

"Who do you suppose it is?" she asked him.

"I do not know. There are several teams offworld, but none are due to return at this time."

That's what Sam had been thinking, which meant someone else was trying to dial in, or one of the teams was in trouble. They took the stairs up to the control room and came to a stop behind Sergeant Harriman. Looking through the observation window, they could see the SF teams already in position.

"It's SG-12's IDC, sir," the sergeant informed General Hammond who was standing next to Sam and Teal'c.

"Open the iris!" the general ordered.

"Isn't that the team Colonel O'Neill went with to search for Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Indeed it is," replied Teal'c.

General Hammond gave them a tight-lipped scowl, his concern confirming their fear. The iris opened and seconds later SG-12, along with Colonel O'Neill, spilled onto the ramp. One man was limping and leaning on another man while O'Neill and Major Hadden were firing back through the gate.

"Close the iris!" O'Neill shouted.

Immediately, Sergeant Harriman obliged.

"Stand down," General Hammond ordered over the speakers, quickly turning to descend the stairs to the gateroom. As he entered, he saw the injured man sitting on the ramp, blood oozing from a wound in his leg.

He looked up at the observation window and said, "Sergeant, order a med team to the 'gateroom."

"Yes, sir," Walter replied, immediately putting in the call.

Hammond turned to O'Neill once again. "What happened, Colonel?"

Jack took off his cap and wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve. "Well, sir, the natives weren't too keen on having company. Captain Hill tried to communicate with them, but the only thing they were interested in communicating was for us to get the hell out of there."

"Any sign of Doctor Jackson?"

"No, sir. The people were fairly primitive and we didn't see any sign of Goa'uld occupation."

"Very well. Report to the infirmary. We'll debrief in one hour."

"Yes, sir." Jack looked up and noticed Carter and Teal'c watching him. He shook his head "no" at them before turning away and heading for the infirmary.

~o~

Teal'c could see the distress on Major Carter's face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. The continued absence of Daniel Jackson was hard on all of them. It was especially hard on Major Carter because he knew she felt the burden of finding a solution rested on her shoulders. He also knew there was nothing he could do but give comfort and support. She reached up and squeezed the hand that rested on her shoulder, grateful for his presence.

~o~

An hour and a half later, after being poked, prodded, and showered, Jack was sitting at the conference table listening to Major Hadden wrap up the details of their excursion to PXP-312. Lieutenant Myers had been patched up in the infirmary and Doctor Frasier had confirmed he was going to be fine.

"Do you have anything else to add, Colonel O'Neill?"

"No, sir. I think that about covers it. Obviously, the intel on the planet was way off. I don't know who the Tok'ra got their information from, but it was worthless," Jack replied, trying to control his anger at the rising number of useless planets they had explored looking for Daniel. He knew Teal'c had returned from a similar mission that morning, again with nothing to show for it. At least they had come back without any injuries. He didn't know how long he could continue to do this and stay sane. There was an endless number of Stargate addresses—what were their chances of finding the right one? He sighed. Who was he kidding—he would spend the rest of his life searching every 'gate address they had until they found Daniel. His sanity would be a small price to pay.

The briefing ended and the members of SG-12 rose and began making their way out of the briefing room. As Jack prepared to leave, Hammond stopped him.

"Colonel, could I see you in my office, please?"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied, not liking the look on the general's face or the serious tone of his voice. Hammond ushered him in, closing the door behind him. _Not a good sign._

"Have a seat, Colonel."

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather stand, sir," Jack replied, bracing himself for what was to come.

Hammond's face softened as did the tone of his voice. "Jack, please, sit down."

The use of his first name increased Jack's feeling that he was not going to like what he was about to hear, but he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Jack, I have been ordered by my superiors to end the search and rescue missions."

Even though Jack had known the time would come, it still hit him like a punch in the gut. He also knew there was no way he would let them abandon Daniel.

"Sir, we've got to keep searching. We can't just leave Daniel in the hands of some snakehead."

Hammond's demeanor softened even more as he looked sympathetically at his 2IC.

"It's been a month, Jack, and the missions we've been on have turned up nothing, and have even resulted in a few injuries. We have no new leads to go on. My superiors say we have spent too much money on missions that gain us nothing."

"You're putting a dollar value on Daniel's life?" he asked, his anger inching up a notch.

"You know I would never do that, Jack," Hammond sighed, "but it's out of my hands."

"We can't let them pull the plug completely on this. Let Teal'c and I continue to look," Jack pleaded.

"I can't do that," Hammond replied, shaking his head. "I've been ordered to resume normal operations. We are to focus on missions that will bring us something of value."

Jack stood, resting his hands on the desk. He spoke, his voice carrying only a hint of his restrained fury. "Daniel _is_ valuable, sir. A hell of a lot more valuable than any toys we're going to find out there."

"I agree, Jack, but it's not up to me," Hammond replied, trying to contain his own anger over the situation. "However, Major Carter _will_ be allowed to finish her work on the crystals. She's almost ready to test her research on a working DHD. If she's successful, you'll have your address and you can go and retrieve Doctor Jackson."

"And if she's not?"

"She will resume her duties with SG-1 and it will be business as usual."

"No, it won't, General. Not until Daniel's home again."

~oOo~

Daniel rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, wishing he still had his glasses. But he didn't—he had lost them on his second day on the planet when a Jaffa snatched them from his face, examined them, and then ground them into the sand. The small light on his desk illuminated the stacks of books piled on the desk, casting shadows around the room. It was late—very late. He had been unable to sleep and had come to his 'classroom' in hopes of clearing his mind. No one stopped him—they were used to him working late here. Besides, he would be easy enough to locate with his implant.

But he had not found peace. His thoughts continued to center on events that would soon be unfolding. He and Val'nor had been carefully forming their plan for rebellion over the past three weeks, using his language sessions to pass information to the slaves. The slaves were making good progress and would soon take over the responsibility of translating for the other slaves. This was a blessing and a curse. Once the slaves learned Goa'uld well enough to translate the Jaffa's orders, Daniel knew they would be going offworld looking for more slaves. Which is exactly what they needed to put their plan into action. Having a group of Jaffa go through the gate would leave Thoth's forces on the planet short-handed, which in turn would give the slaves the opportunity to make their move. But the curse, for Daniel, was that because of his actions other people might be ripped from their homes and families and brought here to be slaves. They were hoping that if the rebellion was successful, they would be able to handle the group of Jaffa when they returned with more slaves. It wasn't an ideal situation, but it was the best they could come up with for now.

He rubbed his eyes again and sighed. Who was he kidding? There was no way he would be able to take his mind off of things to come. He wished he felt more confident about their plans. He had most all of his pre-ascension memories now, and he was pretty sure military planning was not his forte. He wished Jack was here to offer his tactical expertise. And Sam. Sam would have a plan. She would know all the statistics concerning both sides' firepower. And Teal'c. Teal'c would inspire them all with his bravery and dedication to his cause.

He looked up from the desk to the doors opening onto the balcony. Moonlight poured into the room, beckoning him to move outside to look for solace. He rose from the desk and walked out onto the balcony. The moon reflected off the river in the distance and illuminated the landscape. A warm breeze blew gently, bringing the song of a night bird with it. It reminded him of nights spent camping offworld with his team. The feeling of melancholy was overwhelming. He missed them. Even with Dan'e in his life, things weren't quite complete. He needed to get her back to Earth—to unite her with the rest of _their_ family.

Thoughts of Dan'e lifted his spirits and brought a smile to his lips. Even the fact that he was stranded on this planet as a slave to a Goa'uld couldn't dampen the happiness he felt at being with Dan'e for the past three weeks.

She was a beautiful child and so much like Sha're—soft-spoken and a little shy, but hidden underneath was a fiery spirit. And her curiosity knew no limits—'why' was her favorite word. _Guess she got something from me, too._ Dan'e especially enjoyed having him teach her words in different languages. She was a quick study and would surprise him by repeating the words to him the next day. _Guess she got a couple of things from me._

All of the children liked for him to tell stories. Ankhu, aspiring warrior that he was, found the tales of the Trojan War particularly enthralling. Daniel tried to impress on him the futility and waste of war, but the youth could only see the thrill and glory of battle. The younger ones liked his stories about the adventures of four friends as they traveled to strange new worlds. Daniel was careful when crafting his tales so as not to give anything away about Earth.

~o~

Just that day, Daniel had told them a story about two of the friends visiting a world where the people were slaves of a cruel and evil ruler who forced them to work in his mines. He told them how the two friends had helped the people rise up and defeat the ruler, freeing themselves from a life of slavery. It was at this point that Dan'e had crawled into his lap, leaning her head back against his chest. It caught him by surprise, his words catching in his throat. This was the most contact he had had with her so far. The closeness made him want to wrap his arms around her and hug her. He wanted to tell her that he was her father, but he knew it would have to wait for a private time when he could explain it all to her.

He hadn't even realized he had stopped talking until Dan'e spoke. "Danyel, what happened next?"

He looked down at her, blinking. The memory of Kaytah asking him the same question came back to him, along with all of the feelings of longing for a family that he had experienced. Had it only been a few weeks ago? He had lost one family and gained another in that time. Was it too much to ask to be able to have them both?

A hand on his cheek brought him out of his musings. "Danyel, are you all right?" Dan'e asked with concern in her young voice.

"I'm fine, Dan'e. I was just thinking." Daniel finished his story, telling them how one of the friends had fallen in love with one of the beautiful young women of the planet, staying behind to marry her and live with her people. Nebet had thought it was the most romantic story she had ever heard. Ankhu had just turned away, shaking his head and muttering something about "foolishness."

Dan'e had twisted to look up at him. "Is it a true story?" she asked, searching his eyes as she did.

The desire to tell her the truth took hold of him again. But he couldn't—not completely. "It's just a story, Dan'e. However, I have been told it is based on true events," he replied, turning his gaze away from her, unable to look her in the eye without telling her the whole truth.

~o~

Standing now on the balcony with the fragrance of the desert filling his senses and stirring memories within him, Daniel wondered what life would have been like on Abydos with Sha're and Dan'e. He could picture himself teaching the people while Sha're took care of their home and growing family. But he would never have a home on Abydos—that chance was gone. And the ache over the loss of what could have been filled his soul. He wondered if he would ever have a home with Dan'e.

At that moment he heard a sound coming from the room behind him. Turning, he peered into the semi-darkness.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

A couple of seconds passed and then Dan'e stepped out of the shadows and into the doorway of the balcony.

"Dan'e? What are you doing here?" he asked, wondering how she had gotten past the guards and why she had risked it.

"Do'n be angry, Danyel."

"I'm not angry," he said, softening his voice, "I just don't want to see you get into trouble for leaving your room and coming here."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you," she said with her head down.

"It's all right. Come here," he said, motioning her to him. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow's class?"

She walked out onto the balcony with Daniel, and he lowered himself to one knee so that he was on her level.

"The story you told today—it's true, isn't it." It was a statement, not a question. "You were talking about Abydos." She lifted her eyes to his. "The woman was my mother," she hesitated, then added, "and the man was you."

Daniel was taken aback by her words— somehow she had figured it out. This was not the time nor place he wanted to tell her, but looking into her hopeful, pleading eyes, he knew there was no way he could deny it. In that moment he realized she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Yes, Dan'e, it's true. I'm your father," he said, relief flooding through him at finally being able to say it. He only hoped he wasn't putting her in danger by doing so.

At his words, Dan'e launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. Without hesitation, Daniel did the same, standing up with her held tightly in his arms. She sobbed softly and his own tears joined hers. They stood like that for a few moments in the moonlight, silent except for the sounds of the night bird and Dan'e's soft sobs.

Daniel whispered to her, "It's okay, Dan'e. Everything's going to be all right."

Her words were so soft he barely heard them. "I've wanted . . .," she trailed off and took a gulp of air, calming herself.

"What, Dan'e?"

With her head still resting on his shoulder, she answered, "I've wanted you to come for me for so long."

His heart ached for the losses she had suffered. He knew what it was like. He wished he could take away the pain of those losses and make her understand things would be different from now on.

"Dan'e, look at me."

She lifted her head and pulled it back to look at him.

"I'm here now and I'm never leaving you. No matter what happens, we'll be together."

She laid her head on his shoulder again, but the crying had stopped. He carried her to the edge of the balcony and looked out at the moonlit desert. He felt linked to it. All of the important things in his life were tied to it—all of his happiness and all of his sadness. What would it bring him this time? He had just promised Dan'e safety and security, knowing full well that sometime in the next few weeks all hell was going to break loose on this world. But he meant what he said—he and Dan'e would be together no matter what.

The night stretched on in silence as the two souls clung to each other. Finally, Daniel spoke. "Dan'e, you know that you have to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone, except Makare," he said, fear for her safety once again asserting itself.

"I know," was all she said, and he hoped she understood his fears.

"Things are going to be changing here soon and we can't raise any suspicions."

She looked at him again with curiosity. "Are you here to free this world, too?"

"We're going to try." He knew he didn't have time to explain everything to her. "When the time comes, I'll tell you what to do. For now, you need to go back to bed and so do I. We'll talk again later."

"Danyel?"

"Yes?"

"Could you hold me just a little longer?"

"Of course," he said, welcoming the chance to hold her close once again. Surely a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Neither noticed a shadow cross the room behind them, disappearing into the hallway beyond.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Complete

Chapter 11

"It's Sg-1's IDC, sir," Sergeant Harriman informed General Hammond, who was standing beside him, looking down at the gate below.

"Open the iris," came the anticipated order. The general headed down the stairs and entered the 'gateroom just as SG-1 and their accompanying scientists came down the ramp. It was obvious from the expressions on their faces what the answer to his question would be, but he asked it anyway.

"Welcome back, people. Was your testing of the DHD successful, Major Carter?"

Major Carter looked as though she barely had her emotions under control, but control them she did. "No, sir. It appears the only address that can be retrieved is the last one dialed. Any beyond that are lost. I'm sorry, sir."

"So am I," the general replied, noting that Colonel O'Neill had been uncharacteristically quiet. "Let's take this to the briefing room, people." He turned and left the 'gateroom, the returning teams following.

Soon everyone was seated at the briefing room table. General Hammond scanned their faces, all showing varying signs of disappointment, frustration, and sadness, and in Colonel O'Neill's case, resignation. He was sure the colonel had already skipped over the upcoming discussion and was contemplating the outcome—well aware this had been their final chance to get Doctor Jackson back, and well aware of the general's directive to resume 'normal' operations.

"Major Carter, you stated that only the last address could be retrieved?"

"Yes, sir. We had hoped the crystals would be able to retain the signatures of previous addresses, but, unfortunately, that didn't work. Only the last address dialed can be retrieved."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any hope that future research might be able to obtain this information?"

Major Carter lowered her eyes to her folded hands resting on the tabletop. "No, sir. I'm afraid we're at a dead end."

"General?" Doctor Lee interjected.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"There is one positive outcome." Seeing the general was waiting for his explanation, he continued. "We think we may be able to create a portable device that can be attached to a DHD that will allow the last address dialed to be read. This would mean that an SG team could attach the device to a DHD on arrival at a planet and be able to read the address if the Stargate is used."

_If we'd had this device sooner we would have been able to find Daniel,_ Sam thought. _Too little, too late._

"That's good to know, Doctor Lee. Keep me informed of your progress."

"Thank you, sir."

_Now comes the hardest part,_ the general thought as he once again scanned the faces around the table. He took a deep breath and delivered the final blow.

"As you may or may not know, I have received orders from my superiors to resume normal operations." He saw Major Carter's head shoot up, her eyes locked onto Colonel O'Neill, who continued to remain silent. It was obvious he hadn't shared that information with his team. "This means there will be no more search and rescue operations and all SG teams will resume regular missions through the 'gate."

"Sir, we can't just abandon Daniel," Major Carter pleaded. "No one gets left behind," she added, her words directed at Colonel O'Neill.

Before O'Neill could reply, Hammond continued. "If we receive indisputable evidence of his location, we will act on it. That's all we'll be allowed to do. I'm sorry. Now, report to Doctor Frasier. I expect your written reports on my desk tomorrow. SG-1, you have two days of downtime, after which you will resume missions. Dismissed."

With that he left the briefing room and entered his office, closing the door behind him. The other scientists also left, leaving SG-1 alone. The room remained silent for a few seconds before Carter spoke up.

"You knew about this, sir? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hammond told me after the last S & R. I argued with him to let us continue looking for Daniel, but he has his orders. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put any more pressure on you."

"So, that's it then?" she asked, frustration evident in her voice.

"Yeah. That's it," O'Neill said. He'd known for two weeks that this would be the possible outcome, but he'd held out hope that Carter would be able to pull off another technical miracle. Seems they had used up all their miracles.

"Is there no possibility General Hammond's superiors could be persuaded to let the search continue?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't think so, T," O'Neill replied, "It all comes down to dollars and cents. It costs big bucks to operate the 'gate and they want the missions to focus on getting us something for our money."

"Is not Daniel Jackson worth something?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, but I guess we don't see eye to eye on the subject with the powers that be. Surprise, surprise."

"It is no surprise, O'Neill. These people have previously shown a lack of intelligence."

"You got that right, T."

"There's got to be something else we can do," Carter said, refusing to concede that the subject was closed.

"There is, Major. Take your two days of downtime and then report back for our next mission."

Sam was shocked at the colonel's willingness to let go of the matter. It wasn't like him to back down, especially when it involved one of his team.

"Yes, sir," she said with more shortness than she intended. She quickly turned and left the briefing room, heading to the infirmary.

"I fear Major Carter blames herself for being unable to find a way to bring Daniel Jackson home," Teal'c said.

Jack sighed. "You're probably right. I'll go talk to her before she leaves."

"Do you wish me to accompany you?"

"No, that's okay. You go do your kel-no-reem."

"Very well," Teal'c replied, heading to the infirmary for his own check-up with Doctor Frasier.

Alone in the room, Jack left his seat and walked to stand in front of the observation window. He closed his eyes, letting the events of the last seven years flow through his mind. He was tired. Tired of fighting—the Goa'uld, the Replicators, the politicians. Tired of losing people—some more than once. He wondered once again how long he could continue to do this.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hammond's gentle voice. "Jack? Is everything all right?"

Jack gave a bitter chuckle. "No, sir, it's not."

Understanding, Hammond replied, "I wish there was something else I could do. I've called every contact I have at the Pentagon. I even tried the President, but he's been unavailable."

"I know. You've done everything possible. I just . . . I just don't know how long I can keep doing this," he said, waving his arm to encompass the gate.

"You're not thinking of retiring again, are you?"

"I don't know."

"Jack, this isn't the same as the last time we lost him. We know he's out there and we know he's doing everything he can to get himself home. If you retire, who's going to go after him when we get the information we need to find him? He's counting on you, Jack, to fight as hard to find him as he is to get home."

Jack sighed. Wasn't it just a couple of weeks ago that he had vowed to spend the rest of his life searching for Daniel if he had to? Hammond had a way of saying the right thing to get him back on track. How could he have been considering giving up? Daniel would never give up. He wouldn't, either. He turned to face the general.

"You're right, sir. Daniel has a knack for getting himself into trouble, but he also has a knack for getting out of it, too. He's counting on me—on _us_. We'll find him."

"I'm sure we will, Jack. Now, why don't you go see if you can convince Major Carter of that fact."

"Yes, sir, and thank you," he said, his resolve strengthening again as he left the briefing room.

**Several hours later**

Jack paused in the doorway of Carter's lab. She was sitting with her elbows on the table, her head in her hands.

"Carter?"

She quickly raised her head, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Sir, I didn't hear you."

"I just came to see what you were going to do with your two days off."

"I thought I'd get caught up on a couple of things here I've been needing to finish."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well . . .," she said as she began searching her desk.

"Carter." She stopped and looked up at him. "Let it go. You did everything you could to get those crystals to work. You had a whole team of scientists helping you and they couldn't figure it out, either."

Biting her lip, she continued, "But sir, I might have missed something . . ."

Jack moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we'll find another way."

"That's not what you were saying earlier," she countered, looking at him accusingly.

"I know, and I was wrong. How many times has Daniel done this to us now?"

Sam snickered. "I've lost count."

"Right, and I think it's time somebody straightened him out. I wanna find him so I can personally kick his butt."

Sam smiled. "With all due respect, sir, get in line." She quickly sobered. "How are we going to find him with the S & R missions halted?"

"We've got allies. That's what they're for—to… ally with. We just need to keep pushing. Sooner or later one of them will come up with something. The more people working on the problem the more chance we have of finding him. And we will, Carter," he finished, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, sir," she said, returning the embrace.

~o~

Jack opened the door, flipped on the light, and entered the cluttered room. After leaving Carter's lab he had felt the need to come to Daniel's office. Maybe it was silly, but he needed to surround himself with Daniel's 'stuff.' He wouldn't admit it if anyone saw him, but he felt closer to Daniel here. A half-empty coffee mug sat on the desk next to a stack of folders. There was a rock covered in squiggles sitting amidst papers in Daniel's handwriting. He picked it up, turning it, tracing the ancient text with his finger. He almost expected to hear Daniel's voice.

"_Jack?'_

"_Daniel?"_

"_Put that down."_

"_What, this rock?"_

"_Artifact."_

"_If you say so."_

"_I do."_

God, he was having an entire conversation in his head! He missed the real thing.

"The one you seek is ready to be found."

The voice caused him to jump, nearly dropping the rock. He carefully laid it back on the desk and looked up at the owner of the voice standing across the room. He found himself looking at the familiar face of Oma Desala. Jack realized this was the first time he had ever heard her speak.

"What?"

"The one you seek is ready to be found."

"Yeah, I got that. But, what do you mean, he's ready? Are you trying to tell me he wasn't ready before?"

"There is a time for every purpose and now is the time. You must go to him."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying you know where he is? That you've known all along?" Jack said, his voice rising in anger with each syllable.

"Yes. There was something he needed to find first. He is now ready for your help."

"I don't believe this! We could have gotten him back weeks ago! What was so important for him to find that it was worth being taken by a Goa'uld?" He suddenly realized he was giving in to his anger instead of asking about Daniel's welfare. "I'm sorry. Is he okay?"

"He has survived, but he will need your help to continue to do so. You have five days."

_Survived? Survived what? _As much as Jack wanted to ask, he knew he'd better save it and concentrate on finding out where Daniel was.

"Where is he? How do we find him?"

"The one you seek has left the answer for you."

_Oh, here we go with the cryptic answers._ "What does that mean?"

"The wise man, even though he is wise, does not always recognize the elephant standing before him."

_Gah!_ He hated this. Daniel had left him a clue about an elephant that was going to tell them where he was? It didn't make sense.

"Please, Oma, just tell me where he is."

"I cannot. But Daniel has told you himself."

Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to stem the headache forming there.

"Do not miss the tree for the forest, O'Neill."

A flash behind his eyelids made him open his eyes and look up. Oma's form was changing into the glowing multi-tendriled shape he had become familiar with.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"Remember—five days." And with that the ancient being floated to the ceiling and disappeared, just as he had seen Daniel do.

Jack plopped back into Daniel's chair, trying to make sense of the things Oma had told him. '_The wise man doesn't always recognize the elephant in front of him.' _So, whatever clue Daniel left was something right in front of him. He looked around Daniel's office, cluttered with books and artifacts. _It could be anything._ '_Don't miss the tree for the forest.'_ _Wait, isn't that backwards? _And then it clicked. The forest was the office, the tree a single artifact. But which one? _'Recognize the elephant in front . . .'_ He looked down at the rock he had been playing with earlier. He picked it up, watching the light play across the squiggles carved into it. This had to be it! He needed someone to translate this as soon as possible, not forgetting Oma's foreboding warning of 'five days.' He quickly jumped up from the chair, clutching the rock—_artifac_t—_the key to finding Daniel-_- to him as he headed for Carter's lab.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Complete**

**Chapter 12**

**5 Days Later**

Daniel sat up in bed and pushed the covers back. It was still an hour before dawn, but he knew he would get no more sleep tonight. Their weeks of planning would come to fruition tomorrow—later today he reminded himself—and he had had a restless night, worry over the details of their plan keeping him from getting any rest. He slipped out of bed, dressed, and headed for his classroom. Once there, he headed straight for the balcony, hoping the fresh air would clear his head. The first hints of pink were beginning to tinge the horizon. He leaned on the railing and began reviewing their plan.

Today Thoth would send a troop of Jaffa through the 'gate in search of more slaves. Once they had gone through, one of their people would keep watch at the 'gate for half an hour to make sure the Jaffa didn't make an immediate return. If the half hour passed without their return, it would be assumed that they were retrieving their quarry. The sentry would then send a signal that would be passed to waiting messengers who would make sure it reached the two places that were going to serve as diversions, causing the Jaffa to shift their placements in response. One of the sites was the laundry in the servants' quarters where a small fire would be started. The other was the livestock pens where animals would be set loose. Hopefully, many of the Jaffa would be split between these two sites in attempts to bring the problems under control. This would leave most of the slaves free to move about. Each of the rebel groups they had organized would be responsible for a particular task. The first group to act would be those working in the armory. They were to try to take and distribute as many zats and staff weapons as possible. Another group would try to keep the main city gates open. Another would be sent to watch the Stargate. Other groups would station themselves around the palace to protect those leaving and to stop any Jaffa coming to aid those in the palace. Because the children trusted them, Daniel and Makare had been chosen to be in charge of getting the women and children to a safe place outside of the palace. A group of slaves with combat experience would join Val'nor and a contingent of his loyal Jaffa, entering the palace to confront Thoth and his Jaffa. They were fortunate that Kresh'nar was leading the offworld group—but that meant Val'nor would still have to face Mal'rac.

Daniel knew there was no way to avoid bloodshed. Thoth and his Jaffa might opt to flee the planet, but he doubted it. The slaves all knew they were putting their lives at risk by implementing this plan, but their desire for freedom for themselves and their families made them willing to take that risk. Once again he thought of the Abydonians and the sacrifices they made to free themselves from Ra's rule. He hoped their efforts today would be as successful. The alternative was unthinkable.

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, Daniel straightened, taking a deep breath and letting it out, calming and focusing himself. He had confidence in Val'nor—he was strong and capable—almost as good as Teal'c. And Cimon was intelligent and a natural leader. But he thought how much more confidence he'd have in the success of their plans if Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were with him now.

He closed his eyes as a gentle breeze brushed his face. It lingered as though a hand were caressing his cheek. _You are not alone. Help is on the way._

"Oma," he whispered, knowing immediately it was her. Before he could say another word, the breeze disappeared, the caress fell away, and the voice was gone. He opened his eyes and smiled, his confidence bolstered by the promise that help was coming.

An hour and a half later he was in his classroom beginning the day's lesson. It was hard to concentrate knowing the alarm would soon be sounding. The sound of someone entering the room interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Lor'noc and another Jaffa approaching.

"Danyel, your god requests your presence," Lor'noc said.

"Now? I am in the middle of class." _Please, not now!_

"Immediately. He does not wish to be kept waiting. Ar'tan will stay with your students."

"Very well. Class, keep working. I'll be back soon," he said pointedly, looking at Dan'e. He had already prepared her for what was to happen today.

As he was led to the throne room, his mind raced with possible reasons why he was being sent for. Maybe Thoth just wanted an update on his progress? Whatever the reason, the timing sucked. He smiled inwardly at yet again hearing Jack's influence in his choice of words.

~oOo~

Hammond watched the activity below in the 'gateroom from his position in the control room. SG-1 and SG-10 were doing their final equipment checks before heading through the gate in an attempt to rescue Doctor Jackson. The entire SGC had been buzzing with activity for the last five days, ever since Colonel O'Neill had spoken to him and a hastily assembled SG-1 about his encounter with Oma Desala. They had learned from experience not to question the validity of these visits, and Jack's 'rock' had immediately been taken to Daniel's department where a team of scientists worked relentlessly until they were able to decipher the writing. One name had emerged—Thoth. A call for assistance had gone out to their allies. They had received no answer from the Asgard and assumed they were occupied with the replicators. They hadn't heard from the Tok'ra, either, which Jack said was probably because of their motto: Don't call us, we'll call you. Teal'c, however, was successful, having found some among the free Jaffa who were familiar with Thoth, and, better yet, knew the address to his homeworld. They had learned that Thoth's main objective was to gain knowledge which he traded to the System Lords in return for their protection. He also educated their future hosts.

Standing in the 'gateroom, Jack considered what they might face on the other side of the 'gate. No one had been able to supply them with numbers on the strength of Thoth's army. Plus, they had to locate Daniel. Jack knew that if Thoth had learned anything about Daniel, he would consider him valuable, in which case they might have trouble getting close enough to grab him and get him out of there. They needed to be prepared for anything. _Business as usual_, he thought.

"Seventh chevron locked," the sergeant announced. The 'gate sprang to life, its rippling surface beckoning them forward. The waiting teams looked to General Hammond for their signal to go. He addressed them through the microphone, "Godspeed. Bring Doctor Jackson home."

Jack gave a salute to the general before giving the signal for a shock grenade to be tossed through. He then ascended the ramp, followed by his teammates and SG-10. The general watched the teams disappear through the gate one by one, a prayer for success going with them.

~oOo~

Daniel and his escorts reached the throne room and entered. He immediately went to his knees at the throne's steps, bowing his head in the expected show of submission to Thoth. The Goa'uld was sitting on his throne, several servants hovering around him. Daniel hadn't missed the fact that Mal'rac was standing next to the throne. Thoth rose and descended the steps, stopping on the last one.

"Servant Danyel, I am pleased with the progress you have made teaching the slaves."

"Thank you, my lord."

"It has allowed us to resume our procurement of new slaves through the Chappa'ai. Soon you will have new slaves to instruct."

"Yes, my lord," Daniel replied, all too aware of what was taking place even as they spoke. He hated the thought of what those people might be going through. He was also aware that the signal for their plan to commence could come at any time. He needed to get back to the children.

"I understand your young pupils are making much progress, also," Thoth continued.

"Yes, my lord."

"Mal'rac tells me they particularly enjoy your stories about travel to other planets and about the civilizations there."

Daniel wondered where this was going and what Mal'rac's interest was.

"Yes, my lord."

"Mal'rac believes these are real planets and civilizations you speak of. He thinks you have knowledge of some that we are unfamiliar with."

Daniel was beginning to see the focus of the questions. "They are just stories, my lord, passed down from our ancestors or brought to us by visitors through the Chappa'ai."

"These visitors may have been telling you of real places. We would like to know more about these civilizations. Do you know the symbols for these worlds so that we might visit them through the Chappa'ai?"

"No, my lord. I do not remember the symbols for specific worlds." _Please believe that._

An arm came into view, the ribbon device clearly visible on it. A metal-tipped finger reached under his chin and lifted his head so that he was looking directly into Thoth's steely gaze.

"You would not withhold this information from your god?"

"No, my lord," he replied, trying to remain calm.

"How is it you remember the details of all of their history, all of their stories, but do not know the symbols for their worlds? Surely this was recorded along with other information about their home worlds?"

"I was not required to learn them, my lord. I do not remember seeing any of them."

Thoth let go of his chin and stepped back. "Perhaps your memory needs some assistance."

Daniel knew the method of Goa'uld 'assistance.' He waited for the ribbon device to activate, but instead Thoth opened his other palm, displaying another small device. He aimed it at Daniel, pressing some type of button. Pain exploded in his chest, centered on the brand, radiating outward through the rest of his body. He felt rooted to the spot, unable to move while the pain continued. Thoth released the button and Daniel fell forward onto the floor, tremors coursing through his body.

"Do you remember any of the symbols now?"

The tremors began to subside and Daniel took in a shaky breath.

"No, my lord. Please believe me, I'm telling the truth."

"We shall see." But before Thoth could activate the device again, a Jaffa came running into the room.

"My lord, a fire has been reported in the servants' quarters."

"Where?"

"It appears to be in the area of the laundry."

"Is it under control?"

"Not yet. We are short-handed as there has also been a report of livestock loose in the city."

Thoth seemed to consider the situation. "Mal'rac, Kresh'nar is gone, therefore I would like you to go and supervise the Jaffa. Make sure these two situations are taken care of. Take what Jaffa you need and get the fire out first. Gather some of the slaves to find the livestock when you are done. Lor'noc will join you after he has taken Daniel back to his quarters."

"Yes, my lord."

Daniel looked up and saw Mal'rac look back at him with what was almost a smile on his face before turning and leaving the room, followed by the other Jaffa.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Complete

Chapter 13

Jack exited the gate, immediately crouching with his P-90 aimed and ready. A blast of hot air hit him in the face. _Great, another desert. _

He was followed by Carter, Teal'c, and the members of SG-10, all mimicking his stance.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Remind me never to complain about trees again."

"Yes, sir," she replied with a smirk.

He scanned the area around the gate, the absence of weapons aimed in their direction telling him the shock grenade had done its work. He signaled for the teams to rise and descend the steps, checking for any immediate threats. He saw several unconscious people lying near the base of the gate platform, which didn't surprise him, but the fact that they looked like local inhabitants and not Jaffa did.

"Sir," Carter said, indicating the unconscious people.

"I see 'em, Carter. Why do you suppose they're here instead of Jaffa?"

"I don't know, but two of them were carrying zats."

"That's odd," he commented.

Taking out his small binoculars, he began searching the area for signs of life. He saw nothing but sand and scrubby brush and a road leading from the gate to a city in the distance.

"Williams, Black—stay here and guard the gate. Radio in if there's any activity. Everyone else, let's head for the city. Spread out and keep your eyes open. Something fishy is going on here."

Teal'c merely raised his eyebrow and looked at O'Neill.

"Fishy—strange—out of place."

"Indeed."

The teams followed the road to the city, soon coming upon the rows of statues.

"These are symbols for Thoth," Teal'c commented.

"Well, at least we know we're on the right planet."

They continued, not encountering anyone, Jaffa or human, and soon reached the gates to the city. The sounds of staff fire could be heard in the distance and smoke could be seen rising from somewhere in the city.

At O'Neill's signal, the teams spread out and made their way cautiously into the city. As Jack passed the open gate, two men sprang out from behind it, zats aimed at him. They were dressed like the natives at the gate and appeared very nervous. Jack quickly aimed his P-90 at them, the rest of the teams falling in around him with their weapons raised. The natives began speaking, voices agitated, but Jack didn't understand the language.

"Teal'c, can you understand them?"

"I can. It is very similar to Abydonian. They are asking who we are and why we are here. They also want to know if we are allies of Thoth."

Jack looked them over. They were obviously frightened but doing their best to appear brave. Something strange was definitely going on. Jack decided to take a chance.

"No, we're not allies of Thoth. We're here looking for a friend—Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c translated and Jack saw the spark of recognition light their faces.

"Danyel? You are friends of Danyel?" Teal'c translated.

_Thank God_, Jack thought on hearing them use Daniel's name.

"Yes, we're his friends. Is he here?"

"Yes. He is helping the women and children to a safe place out of the palace."

"Safe? What's happening here?" _Daniel, what have you got yourself into this time?_

"We are fighting against Thoth and his Jaffa so that we may be free."

Just then, some cattle came running through the plaza. More sounds of staff weapons firing could be heard.

"Maybe you'd better tell us your plan—we might be able to help."

Teal'c quickly translated the description of the rebels' plans. Jack contemplated how they should handle this and find Daniel. First, he radioed the gate and made them aware of the possibility of returning Jaffa and slaves. Next, he ordered two men to stay and help guard the gate with one of the natives. The other man would lead them to the area of the palace where they would try and intercept Daniel.

They made their way through the streets, once coming upon a group of slaves engaged in fighting a troop of Jaffa. The slaves had the weaker firepower and were losing the fight. SG-1 and SG-10 lent their help, turning the tide.

They continued on and soon came to the far side of the palace. They followed their guide along a wall until they reached what appeared to be a servants' entrance, guarded by several rebels. Jack noticed only one of them had a weapon—a staff weapon at that. Their guide spoke to them and they were allowed to enter. They made their way through the kitchen area and on to an area of private rooms. After a few more twists and turns, they came to a hall where their guide cautioned them to be quiet as they approached a room. Guns held ready, they entered the large room, noticing immediately that it held a group of women and children. One of the women was standing over an apparently unconscious Jaffa, a broken ceramic jar in her hands. She jumped as they entered and quickly moved to place herself between them and the children. She seemed to relax when she saw their guide. He stepped forward and began conversing with her. As he spoke, Jack saw her shift her gaze to him. They only word he recognized in the conversation was "Danyel."

"Teal'c, what are they saying?"

"Apparently, Daniel Jackson was supposed to be here to take them out of the palace. Makare," he indicated the woman looking at Jack "says a Jaffa came and took Daniel Jackson to see Thoth and has not returned."

"That's not a good sign."

Weapons fire could be heard coming from somewhere in the palace.

"Sir," Carter spoke up, "We should get these people out of the palace to somewhere safe."

"Yeah. Why don't you and Teal'c go with our friend here," he said, nodding at their guide, "and see if you can get them to wherever they had planned to meet. I'm going after Daniel."

"Sir, by yourself?"

"I can look after myself. These people are going to need your protection. You don't know how many Jaffa you might encounter on the way."

The woman, Makare, approached Jack and laid her hand on his arm. "Look for Danyel?" she asked haltingly.

"You speak English?" Jack asked.

"Little. Danyel teach. I help find Danyel."

"It's too dangerous. You need to go with the others," he said, gesturing to the group preparing to depart.

"Know where to look. I help."

Jack reluctantly realized he would have no idea where in the huge palace to look for Daniel. He sighed. "Go, Carter. Makare's staying with me. Contact every thirty—sooner if need be."

"Good luck, sir," she said, turning to take up position with the departing group.

"Okay, Makare, which way?"

~oOo~

Daniel looked up at Thoth who once again seemed to be considering his next move.

"Lor'noc, return Danyel to his room and restrain him. The rest of our conversation will have to wait."

"Yes, my lord," Lor'noc replied, grabbing Daniel by one arm and pulling him to his feet. He swayed slightly—the pain had subsided but he was left feeling weak.

Thoth left the room, followed by his servants. Lor'noc grabbed Daniel's right wrist while pulling out a metal link with closures on either end.

"I believe it would be best to restrain you now," he said, snapping the link to the cuff on his right wrist, followed by the left one. "We would not want you causing trouble."

Daniel's brain was slightly fuzzy as he tried to comprehend what was happening. _I'm being taken to my quarters? And restrained? _He looked at his wrists—clasped tightly together with no room for movement. _No—I have to help Makare get the kids out! Dan'e! _He tried to pull loose from Lor'noc's grasp, but he was held securely.

"Move!" he was ordered as he was shoved forward. He had to think of a way out of this. Their plan had been set in motion and he needed to be out there. He felt his strength slowly returning and knew he had to make his move before he was locked in his quarters. As they turned a corner, he pretended to stumble and went to his knees. As Lor'noc bent down to pull him up, he shifted his arms to the right, shoving his elbows into the Jaffa's face. Lor'noc staggered back, losing his hold on his staff weapon as he brought a hand up to his bleeding nose. Daniel lunged toward the staff weapon, grabbing it awkwardly with his bound hands. Unable to activate it in this position, he turned and swung it as hard as he could at Lor'noc's head, causing the man to drop to the floor, unconscious.

Daniel's hands were bound too closely for him to be able to unhook the closures connecting them. He picked up the staff weapon, holding it awkwardly again. He might not be able to fire it, but he could still use it as a club. He heard the sound of weapons fire and knew Val'nor and his men must be engaging Thoth's troops. He needed to find Makare and Dan'e and the rest of their group and make sure they got out of the palace. He turned and headed in the direction of his classroom, praying that Oma was right and help was on the way.

Daniel tried to move as stealthily as he could down the hallways. He slowed, listening for footsteps approaching before peering around a corner. Seeing no one, he turned and moved down the empty corridor. As he came to the next corner, he suddenly found himself face to face with the barrel of a P-90.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry for the long gap between postings; RL has not been cooperative recently. I promise the next few chapters will be posted closer together! Thanks for reading.

Complete

Chapter 14

Jack heard faint footsteps and cautiously peered around the corner. At the far end of the hall he could see what looked like a native with a staff weapon coming towards them. Not sure if he were friend or foe, he decided to err on the side of caution. He motioned for Makare to stay put, then waited until he could hear the person coming close to the corner and swung himself around, P-90 raised. Relief flooded through him the instant he realized who he was facing.

"Daniel?"

"Jack? Am I glad to see you! I was afraid you might not get here in time."

"Geez, Daniel, I thought you were one of the natives in the get up. And how did you know I . . ." he began before it hit him. "Oma?"

Daniel nodded and gave a half-smile.

Noticing Daniel's bound hands, Jack moved to release him. "Here, let me help you."

He took the staff weapon from Daniel and handed it to Makare who had come to join them.

"Thanks, it's not exactly comfortable."

"Danyel, are you all right?" Makare asked, hugging him.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Long story," he said, rubbing his wrists.

"Oookay," Jack drawled. "I'll put that on the list of things to discuss when we get home."

Daniel lifted his eyebrows. "There's a list?"

"Oh, yeah."

Deciding not to pursue that further, but instead focus on their current problem, Daniel asked, "Makare, did you get the children out?"

"Yes, your friends took them. But there is a problem."

"What?"

"Mal'rac came and took Dan'e."

His heart jumped to his throat. Why would Mal'rac take Dan'e? "Did he say why, Makare?"

"No. He just took her and told Ar'tan to stay and watch the others."

"Daniel?" Jack interrupted, "What's going on?"

"Makare said that Mal'rac came and took Dan'e," Daniel explained, translating her words.

"Who and who?"

Daniel hesitated. Did he want to go through the whole story with Jack now? Time was short, but he decided Jack needed as much information as possible.

"Mal'rac is a Jaffa—a pretty nasty guy. He took Dan'e. She's one of the children. Jack... she's my daughter."

Jack heard the words but his brain was having trouble processing them. "Whoa—what did you say?"

"Dan'e is my daughter. Jack, I don't have time to explain. We've got to find her. Mal'rac might hurt her."

"Okay, okay Let's go," he said as Makare handed Daniel the staff weapon. "But this is definitely going on the list. Where do we look?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure why he would want her. Unless... unless he's using her to get to me." _But how would he know to choose Dan'e?_

"And why does he want you?"

Daniel looked at him again, trying to decide how much to tell him. "Umm... another long story?"

"This list is getting pretty damn long, Daniel. I can see I'm going to have to stock up on the beer."

Daniel knew Jack was just trying to lighten the mood and he appreciated it. It felt so good to hear Jack being his snarky self-it just felt good to hear Jack at all.

"Thanks, Jack. I guess let's start with places he knows I would go. The classroom's out, so let's try the library."

"Classroom?"

"Ja-ack."

"Okay, okay It's on the list. Lead the way to this library."

The three of them made their way down another hall. The sound of staff fire could still be heard but they encountered no one on their trek. The library proved to be empty of people. Jack craned his neck, taking in the staggering number of books. "Whoa."

"When this is all over, Sam has got to see this," Daniel said. "There's information on a lot of Goa'uld technology I know she'd be interested in."

"Good thing she's not here now, we'd never get her out," Jack commented. "Where to next?"

"I don't know. I guess we should try the gardens and slaves' quarters."

"All right, lead on."

Just then Jack's radio came to life.

"Sir," came Sam's voice.

"Go ahead, Carter."

"The women and children are safe for the moment, but we have another problem."

Daniel's eyes met Jack's as he responded, "What is it?"

"Sir, some of the rebels have told us that a Jaffa troop has retaken the armory, cutting off their weapons supply and capturing the rebels there. They've asked us to help them confront the Jaffa and free the rebels."

"Do you think you and Teal'c can leave your group and go check it out?"

"Yes, sir. We'll leave a couple of armed people here with them and take the rest with us."

"Fine. But remember, we don't want to get in over our heads here. Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir."

Jack belatedly realized he hadn't told Carter that he had found Daniel.

Daniel was wondering why the Jaffa would have left the two situations they were handling to come back to the armory. How would they know to do that? Before he could voice his concerns, Jack's radio crackled again.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is Kendrick. A troop of Jaffa showed up at the main city gate. We were outnumbered and had to fall back. I'm afraid we lost control of the gate, sir."

"Any casualties?"

"Meyers took a hit to the shoulder and one of the locals was also injured. Nothing life-threatening, sir."

"Stay out of sight and let me know if there's any more activity there."

"Yes, sir."

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. It sounded like things were starting to heat up and he had his team members too spread out. Maybe it was time to pull everyone back together and find a way out of here. He hadn't heard from Williams and Black who were guarding the Stargate, and wondered if that was a good or bad sign. He clicked his radio, "Williams, Black, what's your status?"

"Everything's quiet here, sir."

"Well, things are heating up here, so stay alert."

"Yes, sir," Williams answered.

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Jaffa were regaining control. Their plan was falling apart. How had this happened? They had to do something fast if they didn't want to see their plan fail.

"Jack, can you radio Sam and Kendrick and tell them to spread the word to everyone to go to Plan B?"

"You have a Plan B?" Jack said, trying not to sound too surprised.

"Yes, Jack. We have several locations around the city wall that were intentionally weakened when we were repairing them. Some of the men will take some tools that have been hidden and break through the weak spots. Hopefully, at least some of the people might be able to get out and make it to the Stargate."

"Good thinking, Daniel," Jack said, impressed with the planning that had gone into this.

"Thanks, I had lots of help. But we've still got to find Dan'e."

"We will," Jack said reassuringly, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Let's just be cautious. If this guy, Mall Rat, has got it in for you, he's probably got something planned for when you meet up with him."

"I know. I just can't stand the thought he might be hurting Dan'e."

Jack radioed Kendrick and gave him Daniel's message. Next he radioed Sam.

"Carter."

"Here, sir."

"Daniel says to pass the word to the natives to go to Plan B."

"Daniel?" she asked, excitement in her voice. "You found him?"

"Sure did. Although I almost didn't recognize him at first. Guess I'm just not used to seeing him in a skirt."

Daniel glared at him.

"That's good news, sir. I mean. . . about finding Daniel, not, you know, about the skirt," she stammered.

Jack smiled, enjoying Daniel's discomfort. "I'll fill you in on the details later, Major. For now, just relay the message and keep regular check-ins."

"Yes, sir," she replied. Daniel could have sworn she sounded amused.

He knew he was going to be in for some major ribbing once they got back to the SGC. Jack just wouldn't be able to resist.

With that, they headed for the exit leading to the gardens and the slave quarters beyond. They kept low as they entered the gardens, pausing to scan the area as they went. Daniel was slightly ahead of Jack and had just stepped into an open spot on the path when he heard the voice he dreaded.

"Danyel. I knew you would come. I have been following your progress since you left the throne room."

Daniel's blood chilled at the words. That could only mean that Mal'rac had been using the tracking device. Makare and Jack had quickly taken cover behind some bushes. Daniel could only hope that Mal'rac was unaware of their presence.

"What do you want with me?" Daniel challenged, holding the staff weapon ready.

At that moment, Mal'rac stepped into view. He was standing in a vine-covered arbor, left arm encircling Dan'e's chest, right hand holding a knife to her throat. Daniel froze at the sight.

"I have plans for you, Danyel. And if you do not cooperate, your daughter will die."

Daniel had no question that he would do it, too. He was cold-blooded enough to take her life. But how did Mal'rac find out Dan'e was his daughter? He'd worry about that later; his main concern was how to get her away from him.

"Your quarrel is with me. Let her go."

"Quarrel? You have been a thorn in my side from the day you arrived here. You have caused me to lose favor with my God. However, my status will improve greatly, even exceeding that of Kresh'nar, when I present my God with the instigator of the 'failed' uprising."

Mal'rac was obviously enjoying the look of confusion on Daniel's face.

"Yes, I knew you and the other slaves were planning something. When the fire broke out and the livestock escaped, I knew your plan had begun and I sent the Jaffa to contain the slaves first. And now you will all feel the wrath of Thoth."

Had someone overheard them or did they have a traitor in their midst? It didn't matter—the only thing that mattered at the moment was saving Dan'e. He knew Jack would be moving into position to take out Mal'rac. If he could just get him to release Dan'e and give Jack a clear shot.

"You don't need Dan'e. She is just a child and has nothing to do with this. Let her go and I will come with you freely."

"Yes, you will go with me. Your punishment by Thoth will be great. But not until I have first had the satisfaction of hearing you beg for mercy."

During the course of the conversation, Jack left Makare hidden and silently circled around to try and get an open shot at Mal'rac. There were too many bushes and trees to get a clear shot. If he missed, or was off with his aim, Mal'rac might jerk and injure Dan'e with his knife. Even without understanding them, he hadn't liked the tone of Mal'rac's last words. He needed to end this now.

"Move closer, Danyel. Now!" Mal'rac ordered, tightening his hold on Dan'e so that she cried out.

"All right, I am! Just don't hurt her," Daniel pleaded as he moved closer to the pair.

"Drop the weapon and kneel."

Daniel did as he was told, hoping Jack would get a chance to take his shot.

Keeping the knife close to her throat, Mal'rac released the hold he had on Dan'e with his other hand. Opening his palm, Daniel could see a device identical to the one Thoth had used on him earlier.

Seeing that Daniel recognized it, Mal'rac gloated, "Yes, there is more than one of these devices, Danyel. They are all equally effective." With that, he depressed the button and Daniel was hit with the same paralyzing pain he'd felt earlier.

Jack saw Daniel's body stiffen as a cry of pain escaped his lips. What was the Jaffa doing to him? Jack knew it was now or never. He settled himself and carefully aimed his P-90 at Mal'rac's head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he felt a bolt of white-hot pain erupt in his arm. It sent him flying backward, his gun tumbling from his hands. He looked up to see a Jaffa approaching, staff weapon in hand. He scrambled for his gun as the Jaffa took aim again. He heard Makare shout something just before a large rock impacted with the Jaffa's face. While the Jaffa was temporarily stunned, Jack had just enough time to lift his gun and, with shaking fingers, pull the trigger. The Jaffa dropped like a rock.

The noise from the scene playing out to Mal'rac's left distracted him, causing him to momentarily lower the knife. Seeing this, Dan'e reached for the hand holding the pain device and sunk her teeth into it. With a yelp, Mal'rac dropped the device. Before Dan'e could get away, Mal'rac grabbed her and tossed her aside, her body impacting with a vine-covered pillar before sliding motionless to the ground.

Daniel crumpled to the ground when the device deactivated. He looked up at Mal'rac in time to see him toss Dan'e against a pillar. She slid to the ground where she lay unmoving. Fury began to boil in him, coursing through his veins and overriding his pain, bringing him to his feet. Before Mal'rac could act, Daniel lunged at him, knocking him off his feet, the knife flying from his fingers and skittering across the stone floor. Daniel momentarily had the upper hand and he slammed his fist into Mal'rac's jaw. Mal'rac quickly recovered and used his superior strength to slam his own fist into Daniel's cheek. It sent him flying backwards, sliding to a stop a few feet away. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw the knife lying close by. He turned onto his stomach and scrabbled towards it. Just as his fingers curled around it, he felt Mal'rac grab his ankle with a fierce grip.

"I am not done with you, slave," the Jaffa growled as he moved closer.

Daniel flipped himself so he was lying on his back, twisting his ankle free of Mal'rac's grip. With the last of his flagging strength, he used one hand to propel himself up and forward, the other hand tightly gripping the knife as it sank deeply into Mal'rac's chest. The Jaffa's eyes went wide in surprise before his body pitched forward. Daniel scrambled to get out of the way as Mal'rac hit the ground and made a gurgling sound before going still.

"But I am done with _you_," Daniel declared, panting.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Complete

Chapter 15

Jack looked down at his injured arm, the sleeve still smoking slightly and the skin between elbow and shoulder burnt and oozing blood. As much as it hurt, his main concern was for Daniel. He looked over to where he had last seen his friend, realizing Daniel was now lying on the ground. A yelp from Mal'rac brought his attention to the Jaffa in time to see him send a young girl flying into a nearby pillar, then slide motionless to the ground. Before he could move to stand, he saw Daniel tackle the Jaffa, the two men wrestling on the floor of the arbor. He lifted his P-90 again, moaning at the pain it caused his arm. He tried to steady himself to get a clear shot and cursed when he realized they were too close together to safely shoot. He saw the Jaffa suddenly stiffen before pitching forward. Daniel hadn't moved and Jack felt the need to get to his friend and make sure he was okay. Makare suddenly appeared at his side and helped him to his feet. They both headed for the arbor where Daniel was now checking the young child.

~o~

Daniel stared at the body of his tormentor lying still next to him, and at his own hand which had held the knife. The shock of killing Mal'rac was quickly replaced by Daniel's concern for Dan'e. He crawled over to her and touched her face, calling her name. As he did so, Jack and Makare entered the arbor and kneeled next to him.

"Dan'e, Dan'e," Daniel gently implored.

She stirred and took in a gulping breath. "Danyel?"

"Shh, lie still and let me make sure you're okay."

Finding no broken bones, he gently pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried quietly.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so. Nothing appears to be broken."

"Probably just knocked the wind out of her," Jack replied.

Makare ran her hand across Dan'e's head and continued to soothe her with comforting words. It was then Daniel noticed Jack's arm.

"Jack, you're injured."

"I'll live."

Makare moved next to Jack and took hold of his arm. "I will help."

"No, it's okay. It can wait."

"No, I help," she said sternly, giving him a look that said 'don't argue.'

Jack sighed. "Okay, okay."

Makare ripped a strip from the bottom of her dress and began fashioning a sling.

"Remind you of anyone?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Jack agreed as Makare finished her work.

Jack indicated Mal'rac with a nod of his head. "Dead?"

"Yeah," Daniel said quietly, looking back at the body again. He turned his eyes to Jack who saw in them no remorse, only the resolve of someone who did what was necessary to protect their family.

Family. _So this is Daniel's daughter, _Jack thought as he looked again at the girl in Daniel's lap. He could only see the back of her head which was covered in dark hair pulled back into a single braid. At that moment she lifted her head and looked at Jack, shrinking back against Daniel upon seeing someone she didn't know. Jack thought he could be looking at a young Sha're except for a single feature—her blue eyes. There was no question who her parents were. But how was this possible? Part of him wanted to sit Daniel down and get the whole story out of him now. But he knew they didn't have the luxury of time—it would have to wait.

"It's okay, Dan'e. This is Jack."

Her face brightened as she looked from Jack to Daniel. "Jack?" Then she said something in her language that Jack didn't understand.

"Yes," Daniel said smiling.

Jack looked at Daniel quizzically.

"She wants to know if you're the Jack from my stories."

"Stories?" Jack asked, still puzzled.

Before Daniel could answer, Jack's radio crackled and Sam's voice came through.

"Sir, we're at the armory."

"Report."

"It doesn't look good, sir. There are about eight Jaffa and they've captured about a dozen natives. They've got them on their knees in front of the armory building. Teal'c says they're threatening to kill them if the rest don't surrender."

"Any chance you can take them out?"

"Not without a lot of civilian casualties, sir."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. His arm was throbbing along with his head. They didn't have the numbers to take on the Jaffa without the natives' help. This was supposed to be a grab and run mission. Get in, grab Daniel, and run. He hadn't planned on becoming part of a revolution. Déjà vu. He looked at Daniel and saw the unspoken plea in his eyes.

"Daniel . . ."

"Jack, we can't abandon these people. You know what the Jaffa will do to them."

"Daniel, we're outnumbered and some of us aren't 100%. The odds aren't good."

"They knew that going into this—they're fighting for their freedom. We've got to try."

Jack sighed. Why did he let Daniel get to him like this? He didn't want to leave these people in the hands of the Jaffa either, but he also didn't want to get his team killed trying to save them. He didn't like his choices, but he knew which one he was going to choose. He hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Then we've got to come up with a new plan," Jack said, seeing Daniel smile at his decision.

"Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Got any of those shock grenades left?"

"I think so; let me check." There was a pause then, "Yes sir—one left. Are you thinking of setting it off with the civilians present?"

"Yeah. The effects aren't permanent. Then we can sort the good from the bad."

"What about the civilians, sir? It will take a while for them to wake up. Are we leaving them here or taking them with us through the gate?"

Damn. He hadn't thought about that. What were they going to do with all of these people? "Stand by, Carter." He turned to Daniel. "What were these people planning to do if your little rebellion succeeded?"

"If Val'nor and his Jaffa are successful in getting rid of Thoth, those people who have lived here their whole lives want to stay and govern themselves. Those slaves who were brought here more recently want to go back through the gate to their homes."

"And do you know the symbols for their worlds so you can send them home?"

"Well, a couple of them."

"What were you planning to do with rest?"

"Umm . . . take them back to the SGC until we can find their worlds?"

"Just how many are we talkin' about?" Jack asked, exasperation creeping into his voice.

"Maybe a hundred?"

"Daniel, we can't take all of them back to the SGC indefinitely!"

"We have to, Jack. I promised them."

"Of course you did." He'd expect nothing less. _Just like old times._ "What about this Val'nor? We don't know if he's gonna be able to take out Thoth."

"I have faith in him, Jack. He and his men want their freedom as much as Teal'c did. They're prepared to fight and they won't give in easily. We'll just have to trust that they'll be successful."

"Then we're going to need reinforcements," Jack said. He tapped his radio. "Williams, Black."

"Yes, sir," Williams replied.

"Dial the SGC and tell Hammond we're going to need reinforcements ASAP—at least two teams, if possible, and have them combat ready."

"Yes, sir," Williams replied.

"And Williams, there may be some natives coming your way. They're friendly. Tell them . . .," he looked at Daniel for the words. "How do they tell them you want them to wait there?"

"Danyel maj-wa ah-ha-ah," Daniel supplied.

"Danyel maj-wa ah-ha-ah. Got that?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Tell Hammond we may need to bring some of them back to the SGC—_temporarily_," he added, looking pointedly at Daniel.

"Understood, sir," Williams replied.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Don't thank me yet. This isn't over." He pressed the talk button again. "Carter."

"Yes, sir?"

"Hold off on using the shock grenade. Looks like we're going to be taking some of these people through the gate with us, so we're going to need them mobile. I'll head your way. Where are you?"

"On the roof of the building across from the armory. You can enter at the back."

"Roger that. Stay out of sight for now."

"Yes, sir."

"Jack, I'm coming with you."

"No, Daniel, you need to go with Dan'e and Makare."

"You're injured—do you really think you're going to be much help to Sam and Teal'c?"

"I'll manage. I shot him, didn't I?" he said with a tilt of his head towards the Jaffa he'd tangled with.

"Yes, and he shot you, which is why you're not '100%'."

Ouch. Jack's own words had come back to bite him in the butt. But he wasn't giving in that easily.

"We can't afford to sit and wait for reinforcements. Carter and Teal'c need help _now_. Besides, someone needs to get Dan'e and Makare to safety and then out of the city. That someone is _you_," he said, pointing his finger at Daniel's chest for emphasis. _For once just do what I tell you, Daniel._ He needed to know that Daniel and his daughter were safe.

But Daniel wasn't ready to give in either. "Jack, we can take them to the safe place on the way to the armory. You're going to need someone to show you the way and you might need someone who speaks the language. Not to mention two _steady_ hands to shoot."

Jack's exasperation had reached its limit. "Daniel, we don't have time for this! Let's just get to this hiding place and we'll decide what to do from there."

Makare and Dan'e hadn't understood their conversation, and Daniel didn't offer to explain. He simply told them they were going to meet the others and then make their way out of the city to the Stargate.

It wasn't long before they reached the place where the others were waiting. A rebel stepped out of the shadows as they approached, recognizing all of them but Jack. He eyed Jack suspiciously, but evidently decided he must be okay. He opened the door and let them inside. It appeared to be a storage building that looked as though it had been rarely used. Jack counted eleven children, six women, and two men armed with zats. Daniel began speaking to them in their language while Dan'e and Makare reunited with their friends.

Daniel returned to Jack's side. "I've explained the situation to them and they're going to take the women and children to one of our escape routes and on to the Stargate."

"Daniel, you should go with them."

"Jack, we've already been through this. You're going to need my help."

Before Jack could reply, a teenage boy approached them.

"Danyel, I want to come with you. I have been training with the weapons master and I am ready for battle."

"Ankhu, you do know we are fighting _against_ Thoth and his Jaffa?"

"Yes, I have listened to your stories and I have observed the slaves in the city. I want to help free them."

Daniel looked at the young man before him. He was surprised but pleased that he wanted to join their side of the fight. He knew Ankhu thought he was ready for battle, but he also knew the young man had no idea what it would truly be like to be in a real battle. All of his training would not prepare him for having to kill another human being. But, he wasn't going to brush the young man off, either.

"Ankhu, thank you for offering to help Jack and me, but I have another important task that I need your help with."

"What is it?"

"I need someone to protect these women and children and get them safely out of the city and to the Chappa'ai. Do you think you can do that?"

"But I have been training for battle. I can help you face the Jaffa!"

"That is precisely why I need you to be in charge of this group. We need someone who will be able to fight any Jaffa that might try to stop them." Surely the Jaffa would be busy elsewhere and they would have a clear escape route. And Ankhu would have several other men to accompany him, so he wouldn't be on his own. But more than that, these lives were precious to Daniel and he wouldn't ask Ankhu to do this unless he was confident the young man would do everything he could to protect them. He hoped Ankhu would see the importance of the task and realize the confidence Daniel had in him.

"Yes, I can do that, Danyel," he answered after thinking it over for a few moments. "I will make sure they are safe."

"Take this," Daniel said, handing him the staff weapon.

Ankhu took it from Daniel, holding it almost reverently. Looking up again, he said, "Thank you, Danyel. I will not let you down."

"I know you won't. It's time to go—let's get everyone ready."

Ankhu went off to organize their group and Daniel turned back to Jack.

"Do you think it was wise to give the kid a staff weapon?" Jack asked.

"He'll be fine. Besides, he's probably better with it than I would be."

"You'll need this, then," Jack said, releasing his Beretta and handing it to Daniel.

"Thanks. At least I'm used to this."

The group was now ready to move out. Daniel approached Dan'e and Makare, bending to one knee so he could look at Dan'e face to face.

"I have to go with Jack to help free some of the slaves. Ankhu and the other men are going to take you out of the city to the Chappa'ai."

"I don't want to leave without you, Danyel," she said, a slight tremor in her voice.

"I know, but I want you to be safe. I'll meet you at the Chappa'ai and we'll go through to my world _together_."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him. "I love you, Danyel. Be careful and don't forget your promise."

"I love you, too. And I won't forget," he whispered back. "You and I will be together no matter what happens."

She released her hold on him and stepped back to take Makare's hand. Makare stepped forward and gave Daniel a quick hug.

"Be careful, Danyel."

"I will. Take care of yourself and Dan'e."

Daniel watched Makare and Dan'e join the others and then leave the building. Jack moved to his side and placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so." He didn't want to let himself think about any other outcome.

"We'd better go. You know the way?"

"Yeah—this way," Daniel replied, heading towards another door.

A short time later they arrived at the two-story building where Carter and Teal'c and their guide, Sennu, were hiding. Teal'c was waiting for them as they entered the back of the building.

"It is good to see you well, Daniel Jackson," he said, extending his arm for Daniel to grasp.

"You, too, Teal'c," he replied, returning the gesture.

"Major Carter is waiting upstairs—this way."

They followed Teal'c upstairs to the roof. Upon seeing them, Sam stepped away from the edge of the building where she had been crouching and came to greet them.

"Daniel," was all she said, keeping her voice low and pulling him into a crushing hug.

Daniel put his arms around her, hugging her just as tightly. "Sam—it's so good to see you again."

"We thought . . ." she began, trying to control the emotion in her voice, "we thought we'd lost you again."

"No chance, Sam. It was just a temporary . . . misplacement. I'm not planning on going anywhere but home."

"I hate to break up the reunion, kids," Jack said, interrupting, "but we've got some business to take care of before we can go home."

Daniel and Sam pulled apart.

"Sorry, sir." Noticing his arm, she said, "You're injured."

"Hit from a staff weapon, but it's not too bad. Just give me your report."

"Well, sir, there are eight Jaffa in front of the armory. They had about ten slaves captured when we got here. They threatened to kill them if more of the slaves didn't surrender and turn over their weapons. Since then, more slaves have arrived and turned themselves in. There are about twenty now."

They crept to the edge and peered through an opening in the decorative façade at the group assembled below. The Jaffa had all of the slaves on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Jack contemplated the situation and then motioned them to move back again.

"Any ideas?" he whispered.

"There are five of us, that is, if you're up to using your weapon, sir . . ."

"I can handle it," Jack interrupted.

"And eight of them," she continued. "We have surprise on our side, so we might be able to take them all out before they could hurt any of the slaves."

"I do not believe that would be possible, Major Carter. The Jaffa have spread out and interspersed themselves among the slaves. I believe there would be casualties if we attempted this plan."

"You're probably right, Teal'c," she conceded.

"Okay, anybody got any other ideas?" Jack asked.

"Jack, what if we could create a diversion that would take the Jaffa away from the slaves?"

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked.

"I know some of those Jaffa, and they know who I am. Let me go down and tell them I've been sent to call them back to the palace to help the Jaffa fighting there. You can be waiting out of sight and ambush them."

"No," Jack said. Why was he not surprised this plan involved Daniel putting himself at risk?

"Why not?" Daniel countered.

"Number one, you'd be putting yourself in danger. And Number two, you don't know if they'd believe you or not. That could get you captured, or worse, and leave the four of us to try and get you back. Besides, do you really think they're going to leave the slaves unsupervised?"

"They might, or they might leave one Jaffa behind to keep an eye on them."

"And who's going to handle _him_?"

Daniel looked at him, the unspoken answer obvious in his eyes.

"Oh, no! You're unarmed—you haven't even got anywhere to hide a weapon in that outfit!"

"I might be able to hide a knife in the waist at the back," Daniel suggested.

Jack just glared at him.

"Sir," Sam spoke up. "Why don't you stay and help Daniel? They'll probably leave one or two Jaffa behind to watch the slaves. The three of us can handle the rest."

Jack contemplated her suggestion. He didn't want the three of them to have to face six, possibly seven, on their own, even though he knew they'd faced worse odds in the past. But if he went with them, that would leave Daniel to fend for himself. _Like that's going to happen_, he thought, decision made.

"I'll stay here and back up Daniel. You three find a good place for an ambush. Daniel, you probably know the best place."

"Sure, Jack." Daniel conferred with Sennu, then described to Teal'c and Sam where he thought they should go.

"Meet back here when you're done," Jack instructed as they prepared to leave.

"Yes, sir. Good luck."

After they left, Jack moved to a shady spot next to the wall and slid down to sit. He grimaced as he shifted his injured arm.

"Jack, at least take some Tylenol. Have you got any in your pack?"

Jack decided he could use some and didn't argue. "Yeah, dig it out for me, will ya?"

Daniel reached for the pocket on Jack's pack where he kept his med kit. Digging out two tablets, he handed them to Jack along with his canteen.

"Here, you should drink some, too, Daniel," he said, handing him the canteen.

Daniel took it, not drinking quite enough to slake his thirst, knowing Jack would probably need it more. He was worried about letting Jack's wound go untreated for so long, but knew they didn't have the supplies to properly take care of it, not to mention the time.

"We need to decide how this is going to go down," Jack said, checking his watch. "We've got ten minutes for them to get into position before we make our move."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Complete

Chapter 16

Jack looked down from the roof at the scene below. He bent his head down as a hot wind blew dust in his face. The sun was inching toward midday, the temperature inching up with it. His right arm throbbed as he took it from the sling and grabbed hold of his P-90, his head pounding in time with the throbbing in his arm. Glancing down again, his vision wavered, blurring the figures below. He blinked his eyes as though that would clear it up. It didn't. Wiping the sweat from his face, he prepared himself for Daniel's entrance.

~o~

Shouting caused him to jerk his head up. Jack winced at the pain the sudden movement caused his arm. Had he dozed off? He looked down to see Daniel standing, head bowed, in front of a Jaffa, explaining why they were being called away. The Jaffa paused, evidently considering Daniel's words and whether he wanted to obey them. Finally, the Jaffa turned abruptly and shouted orders to his men. Daniel was doing a good job of pretending to be out of breath as though he'd run from the palace. The Jaffa left him and headed in the direction of the ambush, leaving two Jaffa to guard the prisoners. _So far, so good._ The next step was up to him—get a clear shot at one of the Jaffa. Daniel would tell the slaves to flatten themselves as much as possible so Jack could then get a shot at the second Jaffa. He was glad they hadn't left three to guard the slaves.

Jack moved to place his fingers on the trigger and discovered they were slow to respond. His head and arm were pounding again as he took aim on one of the Jaffa who had moved to an open spot. He willed his fingers to pull the trigger and, with a delayed reaction, they did. The Jaffa fell backwards, hitting the ground and lying still. The scared slaves began to speak frantically until one voice rose above theirs—Daniel shouting instructions. The natives flattened themselves to the ground while the second Jaffa whirled, aiming his staff weapon at Daniel. Jack shifted his aim to the second Jaffa, his vision blurring once again. _Not now!_ His vision cleared enough for him to see that the Jaffa had moved and was now locked in a tug-of-war with Daniel for the staff weapon.

~o~

Daniel stood looking at the Jaffa who was aiming a staff weapon at him. _Any time now, Jack._ Why wasn't Jack taking the shot? The Jaffa was furious. "What have you done?" he snarled, priming the weapon.

Daniel did the only thing he could think of, rushing towards the Jaffa and grabbing the staff. The surprised Jaffa hesitated only a second—_Now Jack!_—before pushing the weapon back against Daniel's chest. Pushed backwards, Daniel lost his footing before finding himself flat on his back. The Jaffa continued to push the staff towards him until it was lying across his throat. Daniel had his own hands on the staff, straining to keep from being choked. He was losing.

Suddenly, the resistance stopped and he felt a heavy weight land on him. He took hold of the body and pushed it off of him, then sat up, chest heaving as he pulled air back into his lungs. Glancing at the Jaffa, he could see blood seeping from a bullet wound in his head. Darting a look towards the roof, he couldn't see Jack. Something was wrong. He moved to the nearest slave and unhooked the clip keeping his hands secured behind him. He instructed the man to release the others, arm themselves from the armory, and wait for him to come back.

Sprinting towards the building where Jack was, Daniel raced up the stairs to the roof. Jack, eyes closed, was slumped against the outer wall. He quickly moved to his side and knelt.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Not dead?" Jack asked, squinting up at him.

"No. You did it, you shot him."

"Good."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Smartass. Help me up."

"Why don't you take it easy for a minute. Here, have some water," Daniel said, uncapping the canteen and holding it while Jack drank. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"We need to get you back to the SGC and let Janet look at that arm."

Jack sighed. "Yeah."

The fact that Jack didn't argue or make a sarcastic remark told Daniel just how much he was hurting. Daniel helped him replace his arm in the sling just as Sam's voice came over his radio. "We're heading up the stairs to your location, sir."

"Understood."

Seconds later, Sam, Teal'c, and Sennu came out onto the roof. Sam quickly joined Daniel next to Jack.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Just peachy. How did it go?"

"Fine. We had no problems taking out the Jaffa. They were completely taken by surprise."

"Good. Time for us to get out of here."

Jack's radio came to life again. "Colonel O'Neill, this is Kendrick."

"Go ahead, Major."

"Sir, the Jaffa just reopened the main gates. They left two sentries at the top of the wall and the rest are leaving the city. I think they're heading for the Stargate."

_Crap._ "Understood. Are you able to leave your position?"

"No, sir. With the Jaffa on the top of the wall, we're pinned down."

"Okay , stay put. We're coming your way."

"Yes, sir."

"Jack, we've got to warn . . .," Daniel began.

"Aht!" Jack interrupted, holding up a finger to stop him. "I'm already ahead of you—hang on." Keying his radio, he said, "Williams?"

"Here, sir."

"You've got Jaffa headed your way from the city. Are the natives gathered at the 'gate?"

"Yes, sir. Quite a few of them are. And SG-3 and SG-5 just came through the gate a few minutes ago."

"Good. We need to start sending the natives through to the SGC. Send someone back to explain the situation to Hammond. The rest of you need to prepare to engage the Jaffa."

"Sir, we told these people to wait for Doctor Jackson. We might have a problem explaining to them that they can go on through."

"Jack, tell him to ask for a man named Cimon. Then let me talk to him and I think we can get them moving."

Jack relayed the message and soon Daniel was speaking with Cimon. Jack recognized two words in the conversation: Makare and Dan'e. Daniel finished and handed the radio back to Jack.

"Cimon will get the people moving through the gate. Jack, he says he hasn't seen Makare and Dan'e. Something must have happened. What if they run into those Jaffa? We've got to find them," he said, fear evident in his voice.

"Daniel, first we're going to help Kendrick. We're not splitting up again." Seeing Daniel was about to protest, Jack raised a hand. "No argument. We'll have SG-3 and SG-5 look for them." He knew Daniel was worried but there was no way he was going to scatter his people again.

Sam looked at Daniel sympathetically, anguish clear in his eyes. She wondered who these people were that were evidently very important to him. There was so much she wanted to ask Daniel about what had happened to him while he had been separated from them. She hadn't missed the fading lines criss-crossing his back, or the brand on his chest. But that conversation could wait until they had him safely back at the SGC.

"Williams, report," Jack called.

"SG-3 and 2 members of SG-5 went to try and head off the Jaffa. The natives are willing to go through the gate; we're dialing it up now."

"Understood. Make sure those people get through the gate safely."

"Yes, sir."

Jack tapped his radio again, hailing SG-3's leader. "Reynolds?"

"Here, sir," he replied, breath sounding as though he were running.

"Any sign of the Jaffa?"

"Not yet."

"A group of women and children are headed your way. Seen them yet?"

"No, but we'll keep an eye out."

"Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir."

Jack took another drink from the canteen, then let Sam and Daniel help him stand. Daniel pulled Jack's good arm around his shoulder to support him. Daniel wanted nothing more than to go look for Makare and Dan'e. He berated himself for not going with them. He shouldn't have assumed they'd be safe. Shouldn't have expected a couple of untrained slaves and a boy to protect them. But Jack was having none of it, so Daniel walked alongside him as they headed for the main gates, praying Makare and Dan'e wouldn't pay for his mistake. Teal'c took point, followed by Sam, then Jack with Daniel helping him, and the freed slaves following behind.

As they approached the area of the city gates, they heard sounds of battle. Jack tried his radio. "Kendrick?"

"Here, sir."

"What's goin' on?"

"A group of Jaffa and a few slaves just showed up and started firing on the Jaffa on the wall."

"Jack, it must be Val'nor," Daniel said urgently.

"Kendrick—do not, I repeat, _do not _fire on them. I think they're on our side. Stay put—we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"You'd better be right, Daniel. Let's go."

Daniel didn't reply, hoping he wasn't making another mistake. But he was sure this had to be Val'nor.

They stopped at the side of a building just off the plaza. Staff weapons could be heard firing. Jack moved his arm from around Daniel's shoulder and gripped the P-90 hanging around his neck.

"Daniel, tell these people to stay back out of sight," he said, indicating the slaves. "I don't want them fighting if they don't have to."

"All right," Daniel agreed, turning and giving the instructions to the group behind them. Just as he came back to Jack's side, a voice rang out in the plaza, staff weapons falling silent as it did. Teal'c translated. "He says he is Val'nor and that they have defeated Thoth. He is asking them to lay down their weapons."

Daniel felt a measure of relief that Thoth had been defeated, and even more relief knowing that Val'nor had survived. Another voice, this one from the top of the wall, answered Val'nor.

"They do not believe him," Teal'c continued.

"Jack, maybe it would help if Teal'c spoke and told them the Tau'ri have joined the fight."

"Maybe. Go ahead and try it, Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement and then positioned himself so his voice would carry across the plaza.

"I am Teal'c. I have come through the gate with warriors of the Tau'ri. The slaves have been freed and Thoth defeated. You are outnumbered. Surrender yourselves."

Silence reigned in the plaza until finally a voice from the top of the wall responded.

"He says they will surrender," Teal'c informed them.

They watched from the corner of the building as the Jaffa descended the stairs, crossing to stand in front of the gates. Val'nor and several Jaffa emerged from the shadows of another building, followed by a small group of slaves.

"That's Val'nor," Daniel said, watching as Val'nor approached the surrendering Jaffa and took the weapons they were offering.

Jack motioned for their group to move forward. As soon as the two groups of slaves saw each other, they began running towards each other, shouting greetings and calling the names of friends. They saw two men emerge from behind a pillar and head towards them; Kendrick and Rice, Daniel decided when he could see them more clearly.

Val'nor left his men to take charge of the prisoners and headed towards SG-1. His brows were furrowed as he looked them over. Until his eyes came to rest on Daniel. A smile curved his lips upward as he greeted him. "Daniel, it is good to see you are safe," he said, clasping arms with his co-conspirator.

"Val'nor—it's good to see you as well and to hear the news that you defeated Thoth." Daniel was glad that, even though his friend looked a little banged up, he appeared to have no serious injuries.

"Are these the friends you spoke of?" Val'nor asked.

"Yes, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c."

Val'nor bowed to each, but stepped up to Teal'c, looking him directly in the eye. "Teal'c of Chulak, who dared to defy the false god Apophis and continues to fight for all Jaffa. You are an inspiration to those of us who wish to be free of the shackles of the Goa'uld. It is an honor to meet you," he said, bowing.

"It is an honor to meet another who fights for freedom for all people," Teal'c answered, bowing in return. Daniel translated for Jack and Sam.

"Sorry to interrupt your mutual admiration society, but we've got Jaffa headed towards the gate and I think our people there would appreciate some back-up."

Val'nor turned to face Jack, his gaze seeming to size him up as he listened to Daniel's translation. "I agree. Let us go to the Chappa'ai."

He turned back to his men and gave them their orders. Jack did the same.

"Let's move out," Jack ordered, keeping his arm out of its sling as he continued to grip his P-90.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Jack?" Daniel asked, hovering at his elbow in case he needed support.

"I'll be fine," he replied, the pain etched in his face saying otherwise. Daniel knew he would keep pushing himself until he was sure everyone was safe. "We're wasting time—let's go."

Daniel glanced at Sam who just gave him a small shrug. As they headed through the gate, however, Teal'c silently appeared at Jack's other elbow, placing himself in a position to assist.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Complete

Chapter 17

As they passed through the city gates, Colonel Reynolds' urgent voice came over the radio.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is Reynolds." Weapons fire could be heard in the background.

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"Sir, the Jaffa are attacking a group of slaves who appear to be fleeing the city for the Stargate. We're attempting to lend assistance."

"Roger that. We're heading to your position. We've got some friendly Jaffa and a group of rebels with us."

"Understood."

Daniel began to dart forward, but Jack grabbed his arm, hissing at the pain it caused him, but refusing to relinquish his hold. "Hold up, Daniel."

"Jack! Let me go. You know he's got to be talking about Dane's group."

"You don't know that for sure. Regardless, you can't go running off on your own. We're all going together." He let go of Daniel's arm and the archaeologist fell in beside him without voicing a protest, even though his eyes blazed with a combination of anger and fear. They picked up their pace again and headed down the path to the Stargate.

Soon they could see as well as hear the skirmish taking place in the dunes to the right of the road. Jack radioed Colonel Reynolds, telling them they were moving in to attack the Jaffa from the rear. Crouching low, the group moved behind a line of dunes, coming to a halt directly behind the Jaffa. On Jack's order they raised up and began firing. The surprised Jaffa became confused, not sure where to focus their fire. After several fell to the Tau'ri's bullets, Val'nor addressed those remaining.

"Hear me, brothers! Thoth is dead. He was a false god and not worthy of your allegiance. I offer you freedom—freedom to chose your own destiny. Join those of us who wish to see all Jaffa free."

The firing stopped on both sides, dust and smoke lingering in the air. The silence stretched agonizingly long to Jack. Sweat was running into his eyes and his arm was beginning to shake with the effort of holding his P-90. He glanced to his right at Daniel, who was squinting at the scene in front of him. Jack knew he was searching beyond the Jaffa for the freed slaves. Jack hadn't been able to see if it was the group that Dan'e belonged to. For Daniel's sake, he prayed she was already at the gate or through it.

His attention was drawn back to the Jaffa as one spoke out loud and then laid down his staff weapon. One by one, the other Jaffa followed suit. The minute Val'nor and his men stepped into the open and towards the surrendering Jaffa, Daniel jumped up and headed towards the far dune where more of the former slaves could be seen emerging from hiding.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted as he tried to grab him and missed. He began to push himself away from the dune, intending to follow Daniel, when Carter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay. I'll go after him, sir."

"Go. See if you can keep him out of trouble."

"Yes, sir," she said, heading after her wayward teammate.

Teal'c appeared at Jack's side. "Do you require assistance, O'Neill?"

"No. All right, yeah," he conceded, allowing Teal'c to help him up and then sling his arm across his shoulder again as they followed their teammates.

Daniel raced across the sand towards the group of natives, his fear for Dan'e fueling his efforts. He couldn't see clearly enough to recognize them yet. As he neared the group, he heard his name being called by several different people. Fear gripped his heart again as he realized it was Dan'e's group. Finally, he spotted one of the faces he was looking for.

"Makare!"

"Danyel!" she replied, running to him and throwing her arms around him.

He held her close as he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she replied, though her body trembled.

"Where's Dan'e?" he asked, fear tightening its grip as he waited for her reply.

"We were separated after the Jaffa attacked. I fell and when I got up I could no longer see her."

"Help me look for her," Daniel said, pulling out of the hug but firmly grasping her hand in his.

They began calling her name as they made their way past other women who were consoling some of the children. Suddenly, he stopped, listening for the sound he'd heard to repeat.

"Danyel," came the voice he longed to hear, though from some distance away. He and Makare began running to the edge of a nearby dune. As they turned the corner he saw her kneeling on the ground next to Ankhu. Dan'e appeared unhurt, but the pain etched on Ankhu's face made it obvious that he was injured, though he still gripped the staff weapon, aiming it in their direction.

"Ankhu, it's okay. It's me, Danyel," he said, approaching cautiously. It was then he saw the dead Jaffa lying a short distance away, a staff blast to his chest. He saw recognition appear in Ankhu's eyes and the staff weapon was lowered. Immediately, Dan'e rose and ran to Daniel. He scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Ankhu saved me when the Jaffa came after us."

"Yes, he did," Daniel replied. He set Dan'e down and went to check on Ankhu while Makare took Dan'e into her own arms.

"Danyel, I did as you asked—I kept the Jaffa from hurting Dan'e."

"You did well, Ankhu," Daniel praised as he bent next to the boy. "Thank you for protecting her. Now, let me take care of you—I need to check your wound."

Ankhu acquiesced and let Daniel look over the graze on his side caused by a staff weapon.

"It doesn't look too bad. Doctor Frasier should be able to take care of it," Daniel said, realizing Ankhu wouldn't know who he was talking about.

Sam came upon them just as Daniel put Dan'e down to check on Ankhu. She didn't fail to notice the dead Jaffa, realizing the young man Daniel was tending to must have shot him while protecting the others. _These must be the people he's been worrying about,_ she thought, even more eager to get the whole story from Daniel.

"Danyel, you were right," Ankhu said.

"About what?"

"About war not being glorious," he said, looking towards the dead Jaffa. "I was scared."

"I know. Everyone is when they're in the situation you were in. That's what courage is—being afraid and doing it anyway."

Ankhu looked up at him, smiling at the praise he'd been given.

Jack and Teal'c arrived while Daniel was talking to Ankhu. They took in the scene, knowing immediately what had taken place. Sam moved to stand next to them.

"I guess these are the people Daniel was looking for?" she asked.

Daniel stood as Makare approached with Dan'e. Daniel once again took his daughter into his arms.

"Yes, they are," Jack said. "Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, I'd like you to meet Makare," he continued, indicating the young woman, "and Dan'e," he said, placing a hand on the child's head. Then, looking at Sam and Teal'c, he added, "Daniel's daughter."

"Wha . . .," Sam began, unable to vocalize the many questions popping into her head.

_Wow, Carter speechless. Gotta mark that on my calendar. _Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow, managing to add, "Indeed."

Sam glanced back at Jack, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm dyin' to hear that story myself. Been a little too busy to get the details."

Daniel beamed at them. Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a smile that big on his friend. He hoped it was something he'd be seeing more often.

"Dan'e, this is Sam," Daniel said. "Sam, this is my daughter, Dan'e."

"Pleased to meet you, Dan'e."

"You are Sam?" Dan'e asked in English. Sam nodded her head yes. "Danyel says you are smart." Sam blushed a little at the compliment.

"And this is Teal'c," Daniel continued.

"Teal'c," Dan'e repeated. "Danyel says you are brave."

"Thank you, Dan'e," Teal'c replied with a slight bow of his head.

"And you already met Jack."

"Yes, Jack," she said smiling. "Danyel says you are . . .," she hesitated, brows furrowed as she searched for the right word.

Jack decided to help. "Strong? Intelligent? Handsome?" he offered.

"Funny!" she said, excited to have remembered the word.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"What have you been telling her?"

"Oh, just, you know, stories. Don't you think we'd better be going?" he asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Yes, we should. But don't think this conversation is over!"

Sam laughed out loud while a small smile graced Teal'c's face.

Teal'c moved to assist Jack while Daniel helped Ankhu, and they soon rejoined their group.

Jack radioed Williams and let him know the situation. All of them then returned to the road and made their way towards the Stargate.

As they neared the gate, Daniel could see that there was still a group of about twenty to thirty rebels waiting to leave. _Hopefully the rest got through to the SGC._ He heard his name called and realized one of them was Cimon. His friend came running up to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"It is good to see you, Danyel!"

"You, too, Cimon. Did everyone else get through the Chappa'ai?" Daniel asked.

"All those who wished to go, yes. There are some still in the city who wish to remain on this planet. And our group remained in case you needed our help."

Before Daniel could respond, the chevrons began to light up. Realizing it could be the returning Jaffa, Jack, with Daniel translating, told the rebels to take cover in the dunes behind the ring while the rest of them took up positions around the gate and waited for whoever was coming through.

The great blue cloud poured out of the gate and then settled. The first one through was Kresh'nar, followed by more Jaffa escorting a group of chained and frightened slaves. Val'nor stood directly in front of the group, staff weapon trained on his former superior.

"Kresh'nar, you are surrounded. Surrender and you will not be harmed."

Kresh'nar took in the Jaffa and the SG teams surrounding him, all weapons trained on his men. He knew he was outnumbered.

"What is the meaning of this, Val'nor?" he said, sounding more curious than angry.

"We have overthrown Thoth—he is dead. We have taken control of the city and intend to live as free Jaffa. Again I say, lay down your weapons and you will not be harmed."

Kresh'nar continued to look over the group surrounding him. "You have allied yourself with the Tau'ri."

Daniel glanced at Jack, seeing him tense at the words. Kresh'nar began to descend the steps, every weapon priming as he did so. He stopped in front of Teal'c.

"You are Teal'c."

"I am."

"I have heard that you turned against Apophis and now fight against the Goa'uld."

"I do."

Kresh'nar moved back to face Val'nor. "You have accomplished what I have only dreamed of. I would join your efforts to free all Jaffa from their enslavement to the false gods."

He then bent down on one knee, bowed his head, and offered up his staff to Val'nor. Val'nor stepped forward and took the staff. A collective shout of approval went up from the crowd of Jaffa and from the rebels who were coming out from behind the dunes to join them. The rest of Kresh'nar's men relinquished their weapons and began releasing their captives.

"Well, how about that," Jack said, lowering his weapon.

Teal'c joined Val'nor and Kresh'nar while Daniel ascended the steps of the gate platform and began conversing with the captives, searching for a common language.

A short time later, SG-1 stood together facing the Stargate. The groups of captives had already been sent back to the planet from which they'd come. Cimon and those from his world had also gone home. The rest of the former slaves were standing behind them, ready to leave their temporary home for another one. Kresh'nar had offered to review their records and find the gate addresses for the different groups of slaves. In the meantime, they would go to Earth. Val'nor had vowed to work with the former slaves who stayed behind to build a government. Teal'c had promised to get them in contact with the free Jaffa.

Jack turned to Daniel. "Dial it up, Daniel," he said with a smile, happy to be able to say those words again.

Daniel noticed that Jack looked tired and pale. He knew Jack had been running on adrenaline and wondered how long it would be before it ran out. Daniel punched in the coordinates for Earth, and when the blue pool settled, SG teams and former slaves began moving through the gate.

Daniel paused at the top of the gate, Dan'e and Makare standing with him. His gaze traveled over the dunes, down the road, and settled on the city. Sam stopped next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, are you okay?"

He glanced at her with a half-smile and then returned his gaze to the vista before him. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Serendipity."

"Serendipity?"

"Yeah. I lost my place in the archaeological community, but in doing so I found the Stargate program. I went to Abydos looking to solve a mystery and instead found Shar'e. I died, but discovered ascension. Through ascension I discovered that I belonged back here with all of you. I was kidnapped and brought here to be a slave and found Dan'e."

Sam thought she understood what he was thinking. "More than coincidence?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "But one thing I've learned—coincidence or fate—is not to question how you got it, but to enjoy what you've been given."

Sam squeezed his arm before turning back to the 'gate.

He looked down at Dan'e. "Are you ready to go?"

She took hold of his hand. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No. I want to walk through the Chappa'ai to your world."

"All right," he agreed, "let's go."

Jack and Teal'c came up beside them and, after the last of the former slaves went through, they stepped into the wormhole.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Finally! Here's the last chapter. Thanks so much for hanging in there for the entire fic.

Complete

Chapter 18

As the iris closed behind SG-1, Jack took two steps down the ramp before his knees buckled. Sam and Teal'c both grabbed for him, preventing him from taking a nosedive. Daniel had been right; once Jack had gotten his team home safely, the adrenaline he'd been running on evaporated. Seeing this, Janet left Ankhu, who was lying on a gurney, and hurried over to Jack, who was now sitting on the ramp.

"Colonel, let me take a look at that arm."

"Staff weapon, Janet," Sam informed her.

"Let's get Colonel O'Neill on a gurney," she said to one of the medics.

"I can walk," he protested.

"Like you were just now?" she countered. "I don't think so."

Jack didn't argue any more. He really did feel like crap.

General Hammond approached as Jack was being helped onto a gurney. "It's good to have you back, Doctor Jackson," he said, taking in Daniel's attire without comment.

"It's good to be back, General."

Noticing the young woman and child staying close to Daniel's side, he asked, "Who do you have with you?"

"General, this is Makare. She helped me while I was on Thoth's world. And this is Dan'e, my daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"Long story, sir. One we're all waiting to hear," Jack's raised voice trailed off as they wheeled him out of the 'gateroom.

"One that will have to wait a little longer to be told," Hammond said, looking back at Daniel. "We'll put off the debriefing until everyone's up to it. All of you report to the infirmary and get checked out. Then I'm sure you'd all appreciate a chance to clean up and get something to eat. Not to mention a good night's sleep."

"Thank you, sir," Daniel replied.

The group made their way to the infirmary, Dan'e holding Daniel's hand tightly and Makare gripping his arm as they took in their surroundings. Upon entering the infirmary they were each directed to a bed. Daniel took one next to Jack, and Dan'e climbed up and sat with him. Makare took the bed on the other side of Daniel. Janet was busy checking Jack over; his BDU shirt and t-shirt had already been removed and a nurse was cleaning around the wound. Several other nurses came in and began checking the rest of them. Janet finished with Jack and moved to Daniel's bed.

"Who've you got here, Daniel?" she asked.

"This is my daughter, Dan'e."

"Really?" she said smiling at the young girl. "Nice to meet you, Dan'e. I'm Janet."

Daniel said something to her in another language, then Dan'e looked at Janet and said, "Janet makes well."

"I try." Then to Daniel, "I assume I'll get the whole story later?"

"Sure, Janet."

"So, do you have any injuries I need to know about, Daniel?" Janet asked as she began examining him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack interrupted. "I saw that Mal'rac guy use _something_ on you. You were in so much pain you couldn't move."

Daniel glared at him and growled a warning, "Jack."

"Daniel?" Janet asked, waiting for an explanation.

Daniel was quiet for a few moments, deciding what to tell her. Dan'e had understood enough to know they were talking about what Mal'rac had done to Daniel. She reached over and touched the brand.

"Mark of Thoth hurt Danyel."

"Out of the mouths of babes," Jack said with a smirk.

"Daniel? Care to explain?" Janet pressed again, impatience creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, care to explain?" Jack added, enjoying Daniel's discomfort.

Daniel sighed. He was outnumbered and knew he'd have to tell them sooner or later. He moved his finger, touching the brand on his chest. "It's more than a brand. Thoth implanted some sort of chip. It can be used to track someone."

"Really?" Sam asked, her curiosity piqued.

"And?" Janet and Jack said simultaneously.

"And it can be used to inflict pain," Daniel finished, keeping his eyes lowered.

"I knew it!" Jack said. "That bastard!"

Giving Jack a look that said 'stay out of this', Janet continued to question Daniel.

"This was used on you recently?"

"Janet, I'm okay, really. The pain never lasts." He closed his eyes, realizing the mistake he'd just made.

"Sooo, it's been used multiple times?" Janet asked, moving to take a closer look at the brand.

"Really, I'm fine," he said again, his eyes pleading as they met hers.

"Well, your stats do appear normal." Her only other concern had been the whip marks on his back, but she had decided that they had healed well. "I suppose there's no reason to keep you."

"Thank you, Janet."

"I don't believe this," Jack muttered. How did Daniel always manage to talk himself out of an infirmary stay?

She continued to examine the brand. "It shouldn't be a problem to remove this, Daniel."

"Janet, could you hold off on that for a while?" Jack asked.

"Why, Colonel?" Janet asked, surprised.

"Jack?" Daniel queried, also confused.

"Well, if I can get my hands on whatever controls it, I might be able to find a use for it."

Daniel rolled his eyes disgustedly. "Ha, ha."

Janet hid a smile as she moved to finish her exams.

After all their exams were finished, everyone but Jack, who was confined to the infirmary, had gone to shower and eat. The briefing had been scheduled for late the next afternoon, giving everyone a chance to rest and allowing Jack to recuperate some so he could attend. Makare had bunked with Sam and Dan'e was allowed to sleep on a cot in Daniel's quarters.

~oOo~

Five o'clock the next afternoon found SG-1 wrapping up a very long briefing with General Hammond. Daniel had described his experiences over the past few weeks with a minimal number of outbursts from Jack. He had cursed loudly when Daniel had told them about being whipped by Mal'rac, and again when he described the branding and subsequent use of the chip by Thoth. The room had been quiet as he described learning of Shar'e's pregnancy and the birth and banishment of his daughter. Sam had laid her hand over his at that point, offering her silent support. Teal'c's only comment came when Daniel described killing Mal'rac. "If he were not already dead, I would return and kill him myself." Daniel finished his report and sat looking at his folded hands.

General Hammond broke the silence. "I am truly sorry you had to go through that, son."

"Thank you, sir."

"We will be sending the former slaves to their home worlds as soon as we receive addresses from this Kresh'nar," Hammond continued. "Doctor Jackson, I would like for you to help Major Carter search for appropriate worlds where we can send any of those that we don't find addresses for."

"I'd be glad to help, sir," Daniel replied.

"I am pleased that you were at least united with your daughter. Have you thought about what you want to do now that she's here?" Hammond asked.

Jack looked up at Daniel, worried that he would say he wanted to quit the SGC, or at least leave SG-1. After all of his losses, Jack was glad Daniel had found some happiness. He wouldn't blame him if he wanted to devote all of his time to Dan'e. As much as he would hate to lose Daniel from his team, he knew he would support his friend no matter what he chose to do.

"I haven't decided, General. I need a little time to think it over."

"Take all the time you need. It's a big decision. I'll expect everyone's written reports by the end of the week. Dismissed."

The general left the room and returned to his office. SG-1 was silent until Jack asked, "Are you going to go talk to Makare and Dan'e?"

"Yeah, guess I'd better do that."

"Why don't we find them and all of us can get something to eat?" Sam suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good," Daniel agreed.

"T, are you coming?" Jack asked.

"I would be pleased to join you," he replied.

The group returned to Daniel's quarters where Makare and Dan'e were waiting. Dan'e jumped up and ran to Daniel.

"Danyel, can we go outside and see your world now?"

Daniel translated her request. "We were going to get something to eat."

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed.

"Daniel, why don't we take some food up to the top of the mountain and have a picnic?" Sam said.

"Good idea, Carter. Whadaya say, Daniel?"

"That sounds nice, Sam."

"Pic – a – nic?" Dan'e said, trying out the new word.

"You'll like it," Daniel assured her.

The group proceeded to the commissary where they chose their picnic food. Sam stopped and got a blanket from her quarters and they all headed for the top of the mountain.

They emerged into the early evening sun and followed the path to a clearing overlooking the valley and on down to the city at the edge of the foothills. The surrounding mountains were purple in the light of the fading sun. The golden leaves of the changing aspens shimmered as a cool breeze ruffled them, bringing the scent of pine with it.

"Ohh . . .," Dan'e gasped, awestruck as she looked at the vista before her.

"It's so beautiful," Makare said, equally impressed.

"There is no sand!" Dan'e exclaimed.

"There are deserts on Earth, Dan'e, but not here," Daniel told her.

Sam spread the blanket and they all sat and enjoyed their meal. When they had finished, Daniel decided it was time to talk to Makare and Dan'e.

"Makare, do you know what you want to do now?" Daniel asked.

"It has been many years since I left my home. I do not believe I would have any family left there. Dan'e is my family now. I would like to stay and care for her, and you, if you will let me," she said.

Teal'c quietly translated her words for Jack and Sam.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," she replied, wondering if he would accept her offer.

"Then of course I want you to stay," he said, hugging her.

Daniel let go and moved to Dan'e who was listening to their conversation.

"Dan'e, I'm so happy you are here with me."

"I am happy, too, Danyel."

"I think that I should stop going through the Chappa'ai so that I can stay here and be with you."

"But I want you to go through the Chappa'ai," she said adamantly.

"Why?"

"If you hadn't gone through the Chappa'ai you never would have found me and all those people would still be slaves. You must continue to visit other worlds and free others who are slaves to the false gods," she pleaded.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly, hearing the echo of Shar'e's voice telling him he needed to continue to go through the Chappa'ai.

He opened his eyes. "It would mean I would have to leave you sometimes."

"Makare will look after me. Besides, I know you will keep your promise. No matter what happens, we will be together."

Daniel admitted to himself that he would miss going through the 'gate. He would give it up if he had to, though, to be with Dan'e. But her adamant words about freeing others were true. He knew he needed to continue to go through the 'gate. Her confidence in his promise was her blessing to do so.

Daniel smiled at her. "All right, you win," he said, bending down to hug her.

He straightened and she bounded off to join Sam in watching a ground squirrel scampering over the rocks.

Jack came to stand at Daniel's side. "Looks like you have a family now, Daniel."

Daniel glanced to Makare and Teal'c who were now deep in conversation, and then back to Jack.

"I already had a family, Jack. I've just added to it."

Jack patted him on the shoulder and then headed towards Sam and Dan'e, his voice carrying back to Daniel. "Dan'e, what stories has Daniel been telling about me?"

Daniel smiled as he watched his family—all five of them—feeling a comforting warmth envelope him.

And, for the first time in a very long time, he felt… complete.

The End


End file.
